Mirrored Pleasures
by velvetsins
Summary: It was a huge tradition to have demonesses tested in the prized possession of InuKimi, a mirror that could show people's true intentions and desires, but never a human. What happens when the Lady of the West decides to test Rin? If the ningen indeed nurtures feelings for him, will he let go of his prejudices and take her as his mate or his immense pride will get in the way?
1. Part I

**Hi xD**

 **After a month, almost, here I am again to update another story. We had a break here in Brazil called Carnival in which we spend five days at home. I spent seven because I hurt my feet and well... I could not walk properly... So no streets, no drinks and no to the happiness of being surrounded by crazy people dressed in the most amazing costumes in the streets...**

 **I could only watch movies... I started two new kdramas I'm totally hooked upon, watched a few movies and the not so glorious Oscars of this year. Btw, glad Moonlight won for Best Picture xD**

 **And I wrote... And I could not get this idea from my mind. At first, I'd post an oneshot called Behind the Mask, which is somewhat related to Carnival and well... Masks and smut... But the idea became too complex in my head and I absolutely can't have another longfic posted now. So, I decided to give it more thought and came up with this one. Sadly, it's not finished as well, because it got to big (11k and I'm not finished yet) and in spite of the fact I'm writing it since morning, I could not finish it. Don't worry, it WON'T be a longfic, only a twoshot - cause apparently I can't write PWP without plot TT**

 **Well, enough with the babbling... Hope you enjoy the reading.**

 **Again, keep in mind English is not my first language. As I said I'm Brazilian xD But I did my best to make it understandable. Also, it's not betaed, so you know...**

 _Okimono_ is a decorative object, an ornament of display.

 _Tokomona_ is an especific part of a Japanese room in which the floor is elevated, it is usually decorated with flowers and hanging scrolls.

 _Kakejiku_ is a Japanese hanging scroll used in decorations.

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Warnings: Lemon and OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mirrored Pleasures_

 **by Velvetsins**

* * *

"I'm well aware I'm a danger to myself. Are you aware I'm a danger to others?

There's a crack in my soul, you thought was a smile.

Whatever doesn't kill you, is gonna leave a scar"

 **Leave a Scar – Marilyn Manson**

 _Hmmmm…_

It was the only sound that escaped the gorgeous ningen's mouth as Sesshomaru caressed her neck with his sharpened fangs.

A possessive growl formed on his chest as she wiggled her hips against his, teasing him till all he could ever think about was burying himself in her sweet body and rock both of them towards the paradise.

He knew, however, she would never allow him so easily. Not until they exhausted themselves in torturing games that nearly drove him — especially him — to the brink of madness.

Next thing the demon Lord knew, she was between his legs, her skilled mouth guiding him to the sweet end; his clouded golden eyes torn between her chocolate orbs and the mirror all around the room, where he could see her from several angles as she pleasured both herself and himself at the same time.

His breath hitched as he saw her slender fingers working herself in a tantalizing movement that he could not tore his eyes off. In a rush of possessiveness and playfulness — she was absolutely not the only one allowed to play —, he grabbed her wrist when she was on the verge of reaching an intense orgasm and pulled her hand to his mouth; his tongue lapping at the wet fingers while he spilled his seed on her mouth and breasts.

She was breathless for a moment, then mad at him. Well, she had her reasons. With his index finger, he tilted her chin and smashed his lips against hers. Both of their tastes mixing together in their tongues.

Rin moaned.

But too soon Sesshomaru broke apart, forcing her to stare at him. Her eyes… Her doe chocolate eyes were like pools… _Mirrors of the most tempting pleasure._

It was their… _thing._

And it had been this way ever since the Lord found her in the mirror room; the ever so infamous mirror that showed people's true intentions and desires. She was past twenty at that time, a little older to be living with him and still unmarried, but part of himself could not force himself to give up on her and betroth her to someone else, be it to a human or another demon ally. Lord or not.

His mother suggested — more like begged — for him to get rid of the girl, for she would cause problems sooner than he expected, but as stubborn as he was, he refused. Part of him did not want to send her away, to part from her company so prematurely.

Reasons? He had none.

At least, none good enough.

Or reasonable enough.

It is, till he found her in the mirror room. When he saw what she saw in the mirrored surface, Sesshomaru could not hold back a possessive growl.

There he was holding her flush against him, her neck bare to his appreciation, in a fashion that demonstrated submissiveness and trust. His fangs caressed her porcelain skin; one of his skilled hands was under the night yukata touching her soft breast, the pearls standing erect under his ministrations, the other between her long, toned legs, completely drenched as he guided her to the sweet end.

She moaned his name — more like chanted it aloud — and the sound escaping her lips was a siren's song — the most amazing symphony he had ever heard in his immortal life.

His mother — as if aware of what was taking place between them in the very castle where his father mated a human before — continued to suggest — beg, and he hated when she begged — for him to marry her to another man or take a mate himself. She even had a list of possible candidates for both himself and Rin.

But now, even though he never admitted it aloud, Sesshomaru knew the reason why he could never let her go. It was simply enough. She was his. Period. He needed no other purpose to keep her with himself, even if he had no intention of mating her.

After the interesting finding, Sesshomaru could not keep himself and his desires at bay. When he first met Rin, saved her and had her killed and persecuted because of him again and again and again, he could never think of her other than a child and he expected she would always remain a child. However, humans grow fast and Rin had become a fine specimen of her kind.

Beautiful.

No. _Gorgeous._

After twelve years apart, she had become a woman and a different person. _Alluring._ He wanted her. He wanted her from the very first time he laid his eyes on her when he came back to ask if she wanted to either return with him or stay with her kind.

She was so different that if not for her continuous bright smile and her ridiculously obsession with flowers and singing in the flowered field, he probably would not have recognized her.

Nonetheless, he held himself at check. He could not touch her. It was beyond the fact she was human. It was mostly linked to the fact she probably saw him as a fatherly figure. What kind of sick creature was he to desire someone who felt nothing but blind admiration for him? Did his distorted fantasies of God take place in her? Became real through her?

He could not be more ashamed of himself.

Yet, he could not be more wrong.

When he saw what she saw — because the mirror was always right, it could not be manipulated —, it was his undoing.

He had to have her.

She was his.

 _Forever._

* * *

No.

 _Absolutely not._

The words came out of Sesshomaru's lips as a snarl.

He would not let that happen. There was no way his mother would win over him this time. She was completely mistake if she thought he would back away. He was a force to be reckoned with; the Lady of the West knew that better than anyone.

As an answer, there was a low chuckle that soon became a loud laugh.

The beautiful demoness threw her head back, her body shaking with the spams of her laughter. InuKimi barely laughed — she was a woman of mischievous smirk —, but when she did, it was usually related to something bad… _Bad for him._

"Mother, I said no."

He could barely contain the rage in his voice. It was so out of his character he could not even begin to tell. There were few things that could arouse such anger in him and they were mostly related to either politics — a man used to fight was not really a man born to deal with politics, they bored the hell out of him — and Rin.

"My cherished son, I said yes."

Their so alike golden eyes clashed for a moment. Neither dared to back away; his fierceness made his mother shake her head in disapproval. She was growing tired of Sesshomaru's stubbornness. Couldn't he see she only sought the best for him? Was he that blind to her attempts?

"You are a fool if you think you can disobey my very commands."

With her very last sentence, Sesshomaru let a growl escape his throat as he rose from his _seiza_ position and walked towards the _sh_ _ō_ _ji_ doors of the meeting room where he was currently having tea with his mother.

He would do everything in his power to demote her from such idea. And if he could not convince her otherwise, he was sure his ward could. His mother was not the person who loved Rin the most, but she would absolutely not force a female to do something she was not willing to.

And Sesshomaru was sure Rin would not partake in such madness willingly. If she was in, it was probably because his mother seduced her and told her it was in his best interests. Fool as she was, he would not find it strange if she totally believed what InuKimi said.

He had his hands on the doors when her melodic voice reached his ears. It was a low tone, but still clear enough; there was no way for him to mishear her message.

His body froze.

"You either accept Rin as one of the contestants of the mirror or I will have her married to a smaller Lord in the West."

* * *

Rin woke up to a very common wetness and uncommon soreness between her legs.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the bed and stretched her limbs. She barely rested last night, her Lord completely passionate and demanding.

Yes, he was a very demanding creature, but nothing could prepare her for what took place between them last night. Lord Sesshomaru usually took her in their own mirror room — Lady InuKimi would be displeased if she knew they had a room alike hers to perform their sinful acts — but that night he had been so desperate he took her without warning in the pantry, with servants still roaming around and performing their duties.

Needless to say she had been startled at first, but then, as always, she gave in the pleasure that only her Lord could ever give her.

It felt amazing.

More so than their almost daily encounters in their mirrored room.

It was not romantic, but the fact that she could make him go crazy to act so carelessly was enough to drive her wet with want again.

Now, sitting in her _futon_ , Rin looked at the sun rising in the horizon. It was quite early in the morning and the Lady expected her only after breakfast and if her she was not mistaken she still had more than one hour left.

She was ready to call her lady's maid to prepare her bath when she heard the unmistakable steps of her Lord approaching the room. Eager to make him pay for one of their recent encounters in which he denied her the supreme bliss, Rin loosened the _obi_ of her night _yukata_ and lowered back on the _futon._

When Sesshomaru closed the _sh_ _ō_ _ji_ doors behind himself, his nose was assaulted with the delicious scent of her arousal and his eyes were bombarded with the glorious scene of her pleasuring herself.

In the very beginning of their relationship — they had been at this for months, but still less than a year — Rin was too shy to even look at his eyes when they made love — sex, he corrected himself, making love was for fools and Sesshomaru was absolutely no fool; he did not care, he did not love —, but now she was a totally different woman. _A_ _temptress._

He enjoyed a shy Rin, but he adored so much more the woman before his eyes; the woman who was no longer ashamed of him, of what they did and her own desires. He took pride in her. Took pride in the fact he was the one to teach her that, to be that confident.

Taking a few steps towards her, he watched in satisfaction as she added another finger to her core, her body shaking with each movement of her hips; her plump breasts moving as well. Mesmerized, he kneeled in front of her, unsatisfied with the idea of only watching her, ready to help her reach the utmost pleasure. He was interrupted by her hoarse voice, however.

"No… Don't… Keep your hands away."

Her command had him narrowing his golden eyes.

"You dare to command this Sesshomaru?" His tone was deeper than usual, heavy with desire. At her flashy smile, he moved slightly away, siting in _seiza_ and nodding his head. "Very well… Proceed, _Rin_."

The way in which he spoke her name had her shivering. And although he kept his hands only to himself, his golden eyes were enough to set her body ablaze. Unable to keep gazing into his orbs, her lids fluttered close as she worked herself. Grunts and gasps of pleasure left her lips all the time, but nothing could have prepared her to the surprising sensation of her Lord's mouth on hers, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Quite soon, he was kissing her neck and chest, his fangs scrapping against the heated skin.

Her eyes snapped open and without even noticing, more like a habit, one of her hands that was not busy with herself, flew to his hair, entangling in the silvery locks. She guided him to her neglected breast and being a man who needed no warnings, Sesshomaru complied.

Soon, he pulled her hand away from her body and two of his fingers, much larger and eager, entered her; his skilled tongue leaving her breasts to trail a path towards her core. He kept the other hand out of her way, forcing it upwards, this way it would not touch the sheets or even his hair.

"Keep your hand this way…" he ordered before sinking his tongue on her navel, teasing her. When she moaned and moved her hips, indicating where she wanted his mouth, he complied with a smirk. He lapped at her sweet spot a few times and added, "I want to taste them when I'm finished with you."

His deep voice had her shivering.

She was supposed to be mad at him, but the moment he pleasured her with both his hand and mouth, she could not help but close her eyes and give in. Before long, she was trembling beneath him, reaching paradise in a moan loud enough to wake up whoever demon who still dared to sleep in the compound; her body shaking thoroughly.

It took her a while to compose herself. Not that he gave her much time to, for he continued to lap at her till she reached a second strong and powerful orgasm with his mouth only, both of his hands busy with her breasts; this time, her moan was soundless, for she could not find her voice or any will to speak.

When she came down from her high, she could not help but sigh and caress his silver locks affectionately. The great demon Lord had his head rest against her chest, listening carefully to her heartbeats. Rin could not help but smile.

It was at times like this, when he held her after their passionate encounters, that she dared to _hope and dream._ And as foolishly as that may have looked to anyone outside of their relationship, Rin dared to _believe_ … To think he was in love with her as well.

He was not.

A demon such as himself was not capable of love. He said so himself. More than once. There was nothing else for them aside from those moments of pleasure. It was purely fleshly and she better get used to that.

But Rin was a fool. The girl dared to believe that he was wrong himself. He was a being that could love… He certainly could. There was no being unable to love, right? _At least…_ At least he cared for her.

Desperately, she clung to those moments complete abandon in his arms, hoping that one day he would wake up and see her through a very different light. That he would return her love.

 _Foolish human girl,_ master Jaken would have said if he knew of her feelings. Or would say again as he said once when he learned she was engaging herself in such relationship with their Lord — of course when Sesshomaru heard him saying she was unworthy of their Lord, he spanked the toad for good, it had been years since Jaken last got spanked. And albeit he deemed undeserving, Rin had spent years enough with the old imp to know his words conveyed another different meaning.

It was not that she was unworthy — well, she certainly was —, but that she would never be happy to be only his mistress. She would want more.

Hell, she wanted more.

She was indeed a fool. The most foolish of her kind.

Rin bit her bottom lip, cutting short her train of thoughts before her Lord sensed her uneasy feelings and the tears that build up in the corner of her expressive eyes. Instead, she focused on her anger towards his defiance.

"You disobeyed me, Sesshomaru-sama," she muttered still out of breath. A childish pout taking upon her lips.

"This Sesshomaru obeys no one," he replied before snatching her hand and sucking her fingers dry as he had promised earlier. Rin's eyes clouded with desire once again.

He had a deep fascination with her taste that made her feel completely wanted. She felt the gloom mood return quickly and the sadness making a place in her heart. Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes and was about to speak when their attention was shifted to a knock on the door.

"My lady," her lady's maid Naoko said from behind the shōji doors. "Lady InuKimi changed plans. She wanted you to join her for breakfast."

 _Shit!_

Rin broke away from Sesshomaru and get up completely naked. The blush crept to her cheeks as she noticed his intense stare. The way he licked his lips had her shivering and the blush deepening. The way his claws caressed her legs and his mouth traced her thighs, made her widen her eyes.

He had absolutely no intention of letting her join his mother!

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she breathed harshly, her voice with a hint of warning, her hands, however, acted on their own and flew to his hair, dictating the movements of his mouth on her skin.

"Lady Rin?"

"Yes…" His golden eyes were glued on hers and they had a mischievous glint that had her shivering and arching her body into his. "Give me a minute." She did her best not to moan, but the Lord between her legs made it almost impossible. "I'm coming…" she whispered.

"So soon?" he whispered against her skin, his lips finally reaching her clit. She moaned loudly this time, not really caring about the fact her lady's maid was probably behind her doors.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she said between moans. "Please, you know she will get mad at me if I don't join her."

He stopped at once, earning himself a dissatisfied grunt. He looked at her eyes and nodded. Rin was right. If she did not go, his mother would make both of their lives a living hell. He lapped at her one last time, making her shiver and broke completely apart, before the best within him lost control.

Rising to his feet, he pulled her by the shoulders to him and crashed their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

Thinking about his mother made him wonder what she could possibly want with _his_ Rin. And as realization sank into him, he could not hold back a very menacing growl.

"Whatever Lady InuKimi asks of you say no."

"Why?" Her chocolate orbs were filled with worry as she touched his cheeks lovingly. He closed his eyes and leaned in her touch, his lips brushing against hers.

"You are not allowed to question me, Rin and you will pay me for the interruption," he muttered against her lips, his claws pressing her slim waist, melting her body against his.

There was a smile on her lips as she kissed the corner of his lips and whispered, "I will be eagerly waiting for tonight, _Sesshomaru-sama._ "

And before he could ever reply or even punish her for her boldness, she freed herself of his grasp and was leaving him alone to meet his mother. A small, barely noticeable smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he thought how eager he was for that night.

 _Siren._

* * *

The _ningen_ woman sat in front of the beautiful demoness in a state of complete surprise. She gaped, unable to tell if the Lady was serious or not.

Regardless of the case, she could not simply act disrespectfully towards her. She was still — and would always be — the Lady of the West. She deserved total respect. Even though she did not like Rin — in the beginning it hurt her deeply, for her beloved's mother disapproved of her —, she never disrespect her. On the contrary, she was always treated accordingly, with the utmost respect — at least the most she would get to being a _ningen_ in a demon's world.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but I…"

"You did not understand," InuKimi spoke, lowering her cup so Rin could pour her more tea. Rin acted quickly and poured both of them more tea.

They had breakfast in a room that was barely used in the compound. Rin had entered there only once before, after she followed her lady's maid, trying to help her with the amount of clothes she insisted to carry alone. It ended up that Naoko was only taking a shortcut to the servant's area, crossing the most beautiful room Rin had ever seen.

It faced the koi pond and the blooming cherry trees. The pink petals fell to the once green ground, creating a beautiful carpet to step on. She glanced back at the room and lingered her eyes on the brutally real _inu_ _okimono —_ an ornament made of bronze which depict the almighty figure of Lord InuTaisho in his demon form. If she was not mistaken, there was a _kakejiku_ of Lady InuKimi herself in the _tokonoma._

"This room…" the Lady began, her voice held a hint of longing. Rin's heart constricted because of her tone. "Our mating ceremony took place here…" Her golden eyes were nostalgic, but soon it was gone. "And Sesshomaru's will also take place here."

Rin almost chocked and dropped her cup at the sudden turn of events.

"You know mating season approaches and my son cannot afford to waste another year. He has to take a bride soon. Several Ladies, Princess too, were invited to be tested by my magical mirror."

Her words had Rin swallowing hard. It could only mean one thing: their time together was over. She would probably be sent away — and if they did not send her away, she would leave herself. No Lady would accept her as the Lord's concubine. Would he even want her after he mated and pupped his Lady?

She bit her bottom lip as her own hands slithered to her belly. She had always loved children, had always have a soft spot for them. It would make her the proudest woman to carry her Lord's pups and mother them. It is… If he did not hate humans and hanyōs with equal passion.

A sigh left her lips as she removed her hands from her tummy as if burned — her action did not go amiss by the Lady who smirked into her own cup.

"This room will bring a new era to our clan, Rin."

At the word, Rin bit her bottom lip even fiercely. She could even imagine the new _inu_ _okimono._ It would be an amazing piece of Sesshomaru-sama. And the _tokonoma_ of the new Lady would be stunning as well.

She did not know why — rather, she did not want to dwell too much into those feelings — but her heart was sore and little all of sudden. It was quite suffocating to be in this room. Why were they there? Why did the Lady bring her there? Did she enjoy torturing her that much?

"You disagree?"

"I would never, my lady." Her eyes were pretty much widened. She would never do such a thing. If Lady InuKimi so wished she would have Rin parted from the West before she could even say her goodbyes to the Lord. She wet her lips and asked, her eyes casted down, "But I don't… I don't comprehend, my Lady."

"No, you do not…" InuKimi's smirk became more noticeable and Rin had no more doubts, she enjoyed torturing her. _Very much._ "Alright… Games aside…" Her voice all of sudden became serious and her smile died on her lips. "You will be tested by my mirror as well."

If Rin's eyes were not widened enough before, they surely were now. In her expressive orbs, Lady InuKimi could see everything. Every single emotion the foolish girl could not conceal.

 _So you have been tested before._

"My Lady…" Rin squealed, in spite of herself. "I surely cannot—

"You cannot or you have no intentions to become my son's mate?"

Rin's head shot up at the words, her eyes still widened.

 _And that's how you both became so… Close to each other. His scent is all over you. That's…_ Interesting.

The _ningen_ woman even opened her mouth to speak, but she could not find the words within herself to reply the Lady. She was… _Crazy,_ right? She knew she was human.

"I am a ningen woman…" Rin wet her lips, trying to sound calm and reasonable enough.

"I am quite aware of this fact myself, missy. But I thank you for your honesty."

 _And?_

At the girl's innocence, she felt like sighing, but stopped herself.

"I am not saying you will mate him," InuKimi once again hid her smirk behind the cup. At this stage, it was already empty. "You may lose in the end…"

"I… With the due respect, my Lady…" Rin bit her bottom lip, her heart beating madly in her chest. "I refuse."

This time, the demoness could not hold back her laughter. It came smoothly and at the same time nerve-wrecking for the girl who anxiously waited to be dismissed of this madness.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"You both have no choice. Listen, girl…" She focused her golden orbs on the petite figure before herself. Her son was a fool to fall for that _ningen_ girl. She was so weak she could not even fight for her love. What kind of love was that? What kind of woman could not mark her man and send all the other rivals away? "You either accept the challenge of my mirror or I will have you married into another clan. Is that what you want?"

This time, Rin could not hold back the sob that escaped her lips.

 _No._

She preferred to see him married and watch him happy with another woman, than have another man touching her. Her mind was made up. If… No… When Lord Sesshomaru took a mate, she would leave, but she would not get married. She would never have children of her own…

The more she thought about it, the more painful the situation become.

She placed both hands on her mouth and controlled her sobs and the tears that escaped her orbs freely. She knew how much both the Lord and the Lady hated the smell of human tears.

As if disgusted by show of weakness, the Lady shook her head at her and rose to her feet, shaking a small decorated fan Rin had given her herself to wave off the sickening smell of her tears.

Her last words had Rin lowering her head in utter shame.

"You are such a weak thing… Pathetic."

* * *

Sesshomaru was anxious when he walked towards the mirror room. _Their mirror room._ Due to their sexy interlude earlier, he was almost shaking with anticipation. He longed to have her — and he would make sure to have her in each position he could ever think of — to sink in her warmth and kiss her senseless.

He would make sure to leave her speechless when he was done.

A smirk took upon his face — and if he smirked more, he would think of himself a fool, for no woman could make the corner of his lips twitch so much — as he neared the room.

The voice that responded to him had his heart beating quickly, clenched at the thought of her sad because of him or what his mother said.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she said softly, looking at him through one of the shiny surfaces.

His heart stopped at the sight of her swollen face.

"Rin…" he breathed her name as he kneeled in front of her. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip. A gesture he came to recognize when she was either nervous or trying to lie. He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing…"

"Rin…"

She tried to brush her lips against his, her hands shooting to his silver locks. He indulged in her warmth for a moment, kissing her lightly back, but never allowing her to deepen the kiss.

"Tell me…" He brushed her cheeks against his and then nuzzled her face cautiously. When she made no signal to continue speaking, he said for her, "It was my mother, wasn't it?"

She froze in his arms and tried to break away a minute later, the lie quick in her lips.

"No. Of course not."

"Rin…" His tone had a hint of warning. He absolutely hated when someone tried to lie for him, she was very much aware of that.

"She means no harm, my Lord… I know she doesn't… But…"

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue. He merely sat against one of the mirrors and brought her to his arms, forcing her to sit between his legs. Her back met his chest as he nuzzled her neck and shoulders affectionately.

Rin sighed at the delightful sensation of him against her, of being in his arms. She caressed his arms and entwined her fingers with his. Surprisingly, he did not shove her away, instead his thumb caressed her hand slowly.

"I will speak to her," he said against her ear, making her shiver and not from delight. The Lady's words came back to her lips.

 _You either accept the challenge of my mirror or I will have you married into another clan. Is that what you want?_

No.

Absolutely not.

"It's not necessary Sesshomaru-sama…"

He eyed her closely, watching her very features through the mirror.

"She wants me to…" She wet her lips, thinking carefully on her next words. "She wants me to be contestant of her magic mirror."

Although Sesshomaru knew of this already, he could not help but ask.

"What did you answer?"

"I refused, of course."

Her straightforward answer had him frowning mentally. He did not know why but he was suddenly disappointed that she was so quick to deny. He caressed her arm mechanically and tried to understand why he was so uneasy with her answer.

He was the one to want her to deny, right?

It was their agreement. Pleasure, nothing more. He could not be hers… Mate her. Pup her.

"…accept my refusal, though…" He shifted his attention back to her. It seemed she was speaking for quite a while. "She said I either accept to be a contestant or I will have to get married into another Clan."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. It was what she said to him earlier. No surprises till that point. _That witch of a mother…_ Once again, he only noticed he was moving his lips when the words reached both their ears.

"Don't you want to get married and have children, Rin?"

He knew she loved children. He had seen her playing with the servant's children countless times before. He once had wondered how gorgeous and magnificent she would look swollen with his pups.

His hand slithered to her tummy, but he stopped himself before he could get there.

No.

He could not allow himself to have worthless and weak hanyōs as the heirs to his Empire. The legacy and name of his family could not go to the hands of a half-breed like his brother.

When her answer came, he did not know if he should either feel relieved or sad.

"No… I don't want to be a mother…"

But when the rest of the sentence came, his heart beat quickly against his ribcages.

"I just… I just need you. I don't want to be parted from you."

Next thing he knew, she was straddling him, her mouth upon his in an overpowering kiss. Still clouded by her innocent, — _fool_ , she was such a fool — declaration, he kissed her back, tilting her head to better access. Then, her lips were trailing his neck, biting him in the pulse point and breathing soothingly against the skin.

Her wanton hips moving on her own accord over his, awakening a primitive part of him; the red color dominating his eyes. The golden orbs long gone. He growled when she slithered her small hand from his shoulders and parted his kimono, touching him through his _hakamas._

"Sesshomaru-sama… make love to me," she whispered against his mouth, in a pleading tone.

He kissed her, kissed her thoroughly and then let go of her mouth and yanked her hand from him. In a minute, he was over her in the futon, but the red color of luxury was gone… The golden orbs stared back at her strangely and she would dare say… _lovingly?_

No.

She was probably seeing things.

He brushed their lips one last time and moved away from her. He sat on the _futon_ and she sat as well, her hands caressing his magenta marks carefully. When he closed his eyes, she leaned to kiss his neck again, his adam's apple trapped between her white little teeth. She did not went farther, though, for with a growl, he set his hands on her shoulders and drew her apart.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said in a questioning tone. Her eyes wide open. He had never stopped her before.

And if her eyes were not widened enough before, they were now when he uncharacteristically kissed her forehead lightly. Then he lowered his body to the _futon_ bringing her with him, her head resting against his chest.

"Tonight I shall only hold you close, Rin…"

 _My Rin._

* * *

It was almost morning when he decided to remove himself from her intoxicating presence. They were already in her room — he had carried her there shortly after she fell asleep, but for some reason he could bring himself to move away from her —, with her head resting on his chest while he carefully touched her raven hair.

 _Pathetic._

He was a pathetic, weak creature.

Who thought the almighty Sesshomaru would be brought to his knees by a mere human woman? He was never a man to sleep with women after he was done with sex, he never slept with Rin and to think all she needed was to show him her crying face to have him at her mercy.

 _Pathetic._

However, as stupid as it may sound, he could not bring himself to move away, to leave her alone as any wiser man would. Hell, he could not even bring himself to have sex with her. Even if his body wanted her more than anything — she certainly knew what turned him on —, his consciousness forbid him too.

And it was a shock in itself to discover he actually had one.

Disentangling himself from her, Sesshomaru carefully made his way to his mother. He needed to demote her from such a crazy idea. It was madness to have Rin as a contestant. It would… _It would kill her._

And the demon Lord could not bring to kill her — even if metaphorically — one more time.

"Son…" InuKimi dragged him from his thoughts as she had her perfect hair brushed by a servant. "Leave…"

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, merely eyeing his mother for a time. He knew what he had to say, but he was too tired to start another fight so earlier in the morning. He watched as she walked to sit in one of the _zabuton_ placed on her veranda; at her glance, he moved to her as well.

There was a tray with two cups already filled with green tea. He brought the cup to his lips, already sure she expected his presence early. He narrowed his eyes. He hated when his mother thought she could play him so easily.

"You smell of her tears," she said, her nose moving quickly.

"Your doing," he replied quietly.

They stayed silent for a while. Their eyes, however, remained glued to each other. Neither dared to look away. It would mean to give up on the silent challenge.

Sesshomaru growled in warning and she chuckled. This time she was the one to break away and bring the cup to her lips and taste the tea.

"Remove her from the contest."

"No."

"Mother."

InuKimi chuckled once again. She absolutely loved when Sesshomaru said mother in that tone of his. Reminded her of his pup days. Such a cute, arrogant and stubborn little pup.

"She cares for you, Sesshomaru."

"I know she cares for me," he replied flatly. Arrogantly.

She smirked and _Kami_ he hated when she did.

"And you obviously care for her."

He gave her no answer. He busied himself with the tea. It obviously did a poor job of masking what he felt. His mother knew him better than anyone. He had been in her for months after all. She had raised him, she saw him become the powerful dog demon who even surpassed his father.

"Mark her," InuKimi said dismissively and poured both of them more tea.

 _And give my empire to a hany_ _ō?_

He was not sure when the thought became words, but they did. Next thing he knew, his mother was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Then have her married."

"Never," he hissed in a very dangerous tone.

"What a greedy child…" She continued in a low tone, as dangerous as his. She was not afraid of his demonstration of possessiveness. "You cannot have everything, Sesshomaru. Mark her and have her forever, or simply let her go."

"I will never bring myself to mate with a human."

"But you are not letting her go, either…" She scoffed and rose to her feet. "Aren't you confused, because you are confusing me."

"Remove her from the contest," he demanded one last time, standing as well.

"Why should I? You just proved how little you regard her." She looked at her son over her shoulder. "Even if her feelings are deemed worthy by the mirror, you certainly do not agree, right?"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs to his mother. He thoroughly hated when she defied him so in the open. With a growl, he stormed out of the room quicker than the blink of her eyes.

* * *

Rin closed her eyes and lowered herself to the floor slowly. Her limbs numb and her heart broke. For some reason she could not even begin to understand, they did not notice her, or rather they did and said those awful words all the same.

At first, she was happy.

The Lady said he cared for her and he did not say anything, neither to agree nor disagree. Lord Sesshomaru was quite vocal when something displeased him.

Her heart leapt with joy. She was in absolute heaven. Her Lord cared for her. Sesshomaru-sama _felt_ something for her. It was more than she could ever hope for.

However, it ended soon. And nothing in the world could have prepared her for this.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

It was not that he could not, it was that he would not. It seemed the same, but it was completely different. He could if he wanted, but… Well… He did not.

The knowledge hurt too much.

Before she could even hear the rest, she ran away. Her heart on her mouth, beating so quickly it made her unable to hear anything else.

The worst part is that she dared to _hope…_ To believe he could feel something for her.

 _A fool._

She was a fool.

He warned her countless times before. Yet… Yet, her traitorous heart still clung to the possibility… She could not even say he was a heartless bastard. He was not. It was not that she did not know, that he made her believe she had the option to become his Lady, but the _possibility…_

Swallowing her tears — for she surely did not want to attract everyone's attention, they were demons after all —, she walked towards the stables where the dragon demon was kept.

Ah-Un was grazing the grass, but quickly averted his attention to her when he heard her steps. In spite of herself and her broken heart, Rin smiled at him. The demon's eyes shone with mirth as she caressed one of his heads affectionately.

It had been a while since she last visited him or ride him. Ah, how she missed the feeling of extreme freedom whenever they flew together.

"Ah-Un…" she said, pressing her forehead against the other head she was not caressing. "Take me somewhere far away from here, please!"

 _Take me to somewhere my heart doesn't hurt so much._

* * *

 **A/N - Well... that was it for part one, kids!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the reading, I certainly enjoyed writing.**

 **Well... This time the music for inspiration is Leave a Scar from Marilyn Manson, cause I think this music suits them very much (in this context of course).**

 **The idea of the mirror that reflects people's desires was not taken from Harry Potter, but I later thought of it. It actually came from a tumblr prompt. I was scrolling my tumblr and I saw this idea (a mirror in which shows people's desires) and since I have a thing with mirrors... (if you know Bleach and enjoy ByaRuki, well... they have a sexy scene in front a mirror as well) and decided to give it a shot.**

 **As for InuKimi living in the West with Sesshomaru... Well, I do know she lives in the sky (even though I watched the anime and read the manga long time ago hehe, need to reread it), but I decided it fitted the story better if she lived with him. Hope you don't mind this huge mischaracterization xD**

 **Well... That's all for today. I'll be back with part 2 next week!**

 **Now, would you mind to review it for me?**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins**


	2. Part II

**Hi xD**

 **It took me more than I expected, but well… Here I am to update Mirrored Pleasures. I must say I did not expect that much of a response. 19 reviews in the first chapter?** (LilleyBelle, Karrat, Irivel, ClumsyCuzImFallingInLoveXO, eveelima, Mirja, Guest, KlallamCedarTrees1912, Kendra Arielriel, latafmodginkianp37, Guest, Jcat007, lady of the west, inu demon, inlovewithademon, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, azraelknight, Guest) **You are amazing, guys! You have no idea how much your reviews made my day. Really!**

 **To your kind reviews and words, I'm amazed at how sweet all of you are, I decided to make it a threeshot (NOT. But well, it's a threeshot because I got carried by the lemony scenes between these two — what can I say? Sesshomaru made me do it — and it again became too big to conclude in this chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Warnings: Lemon and OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mirrored Pleasures_

 **by Velvetsins**

* * *

"She said kiss me, It'll heal

But it won't forget

Kiss me, It'll heal

But it won't forget"

 **Heart-shaped Glasses – Marilyn Manson**

 _Siren._

Sesshomaru had to close his eyes forcefully when Rin's movements came to the right pace to drive him to his end. If he continued to stare into those amazing pools of chocolate, he knew he would not last even for a second.

And he surely did not expect, nor want to come so quickly.

 _Yet…_ There was something about her in that position between his legs, touching his body with her small hands, her warm mouth and teasing tongue flicking his erect nipples — and he could not remember the last time he felt so much pleasure with such a small touch — that was so erotic he could not even begin to tell.

He was usually the one who controlled everything that happened, _even sex_ — such a control freak — but not tonight. He was at her mercy. She had total control over him and what he felt and _damn_ it felt wonderful.

"Rin, remove these chains."

She merely stared at him defiantly, licking her lips before running her nose over his thighs. When her delicious mouth reached the final destination, he was about to go crazy. His eyes were locked with hers and Rin knew, _she_ _knew_ , what a defiance it was to stare at an _inu_ _daiyokai_ in the open.

He opened his mouth to comment on her misbehavior, but all the he could muster were frustrated groans, pleasured moans and even a bark when she distanced her glorious mouth and hot tongue from his aching shaft.

Smirking, _such a witch,_ she lowered her pink muscle back to his skin, touching him leisurely. Impatient, Sesshomaru rotated his hips, so he could dictate the rhythm in which she pleasured him.

And even if he wanted to control her movements, he realized he could not. His wrists were locked up above his head, tied in some kind of demoniac chains that could not be broken.

Oh, he tried.

He so desperately tried, but all he managed was to hurt his wrist, breaking the skin. Of course it healed in the same instant, but the smell of blood, _his blood,_ invaded his senses all the same.

Sesshomaru growled in warning; she was not to control him. _Definitely not_. But as she started making out with him and started pleasuring him, he relaxed and gave in the sensations she inflicted upon his body.

A dissatisfied groan left his lips when she let go of him; he was on the edge, almost there and she dared to deny him the supreme bliss. The groan was replaced by a deep, throaty moan as soon as she lowered herself onto him, arching her back at the sudden invasion.

If not for his amazing self-control, Sesshomaru would have spilled all of his seed inside of her waiting core.

The way she moved her body, so slowly and yet so tantalizing, had him mesmerized. She was so beautiful above him, such a temptress.

There was few times in which he allowed her to be on top; he hated to relegate control even in such sinful moments, but was glad she somehow forced him to grant her a moment of utter sovereign.

She had never looked so gorgeous. Yet, a greedy creature such as himself could give up control only for so much. Snarling, he forced the chain and broke it in half, surprising even himself.

Soon, he had moved her; her back against his chest, but he did not place her in his preferred position, on all fours. Instead, he allowed her to continue riding him, his mouth caressing her pale neck. His _mokomoko_ hugged her entire frame, caressing her leisurely in placed that made her gasp completely.

He grunted, completely satisfied at her show of submission and reliance. He just loved that no matter the situation she always trusted him, even when he did not trust himself. And if there was something Sesshomaru learned quite fast since they engaged themselves in their endeavors is that he could not be trusted around her.

There were just so much feelings…

 _Feelings._

He never thought before a demon — a demon Lord on top of that — could feel so much for a human woman.

Decided to forget about any coherent thought or whichever feeling that all of a sudden plagued him, he let his fangs caress her skin as he contemplated whether or not to bite her.

A moan left both of them as her hands captured his and drove him to her sweet point. At this rate, neither would last much longer. He watched in satisfaction at the beautiful picture of himself disappearing inside her welcoming body, his fingers working her like a musical instrument.

One of her hands was entangled in his silky hair, holding his head on her neck and the other caressed her own breasts, heightening her own pleasure. Growling, he removed her hands with his own, pinning them down, which earned him a very dissatisfied grunt. His _mokomoko_ took their place, stroking her breasts and teasing her nipples sensuously. At the same time, his tongue invaded her tongue, sucking on her muscle with all his mighty.

He made sure not to leave a single part of her untouched by him. He caressed all of her, controlling her very pleasure selfishly, loving the very feel of her beginning to spasm around him.

All the while, Sesshomaru fought for control, trying to last longer, till he had pleasured her at least twice. However, that was impossible when she climaxed without warning; every coherent thought left him and so did his self-control.

Soon, he was spilling himself into her; her neck so bare to him an inviting piece of heavens. Without thinking — for he could not be thinking when he did it — he marked her; his sharp fangs sinking into her delicious skin, the blood reaching his tongue.

She reached a strong orgasm and dragged him along with her; this time Sesshomaru knew his seed would be enough to have her pupped. And he could not help but smirk at the thought of his Rin carrying his pups.

* * *

Sesshomaru's golden eyes snapped open with some stripes of red, the prime reflection of lust.

It had been this way ever since Rin left two weeks ago.

 _Two weeks._

Two weeks meant nothing for a creature as old as himself. He had gone longer without sex or any physical relief and right now, his throbbing erection would not go away.

He knew, however, that what had him in such state was not the fact it was mating season. The dreams were consequence of her absence and his abstinence — even if the Compound was filled with several beautiful and willing, that was the key word, female demons.

Beautiful.

 _Not gorgeous._

Not good as Rin.

Hell, he did not even know why he could not take another female — the idea of faithfulness to someone who had left without much of a word sounded absolutely ridiculous. But truth is he could not. They did not seem good enough, did not look good enough, did not even smell good enough.

The time he was forced to spend with them was pure torture.

And his witch of a mother surely forced him to spend most of his day around those _women._ If he was to come up with a word to describe the entire situation — and he was not really good with words, his mother was undoubtedly better —, he would say he returned to his pup days in which the idea of being around women was all of sudden disgusting. The idea of taking one of them, mating them and pupping them did not seem only wrong as it felt… _nauseating._

He did not know when or how, but he became his father. The sickness of the great InuTaisho became his sickness.

 _Dammit._

When did Rin became so important? Why did he miss her so much? Why the idea of touching other women — willing women — was so… _unbearable?_ If he was to produce an heir — a demon heir to succeed him and control his Empire —, he could not think of another method.

He rose to his feet and looked at the rising sun in the horizon.

It was the eighteenth day. How long would it take for Rin to return or for him to forget her? It was not love. He was sure of it. The sickness of his father was not that strong on him _yet._

And if it depended on him, it would not spread any further. Such disease was to be contained. And the faster, the better.

Yes.

He was just infatuated. It was just physical attraction. What he loved was not her, but the feel of her body against him. Her naked, willing and writhing form beneath him.

Yes.

That was the reason why he was so upset.

And damn he was _completely_ frustrated.

Heavens, he missed her.

Missed everything about her.

Yes, he if he was to be honest with himself, he would admit he missed more just than their heated moments. He missed her laughter, the way she tended to the flowers and how she was honest with him. She could never lie to him, even if she dared to, her big doe chocolate eyes would tell the truth.

But even though he felt this way, there was a more pressing feeling. _Betrayal._ Rin had betrayed him when she left without warning.

He knew he could have her back within days if he so wished. He knew everything about her, following her would not be difficult. His mother suggested he did, instead, he decided to do nothing.

And he could not understand what she wanted of him when she looked at him and frowned as if he was the biggest disappointment ever.

What did she want from him?

Did she possibly want for him to go after her and drag her back when she was the one who decided to leave? He would to wait for her return. There was nothing else he could do. She decided to leave without notifying him, he would not lower himself to such a pitiful act. He was not a dog to follow the owner around, wagging the tail happily — even though he felt like an abandoned pet without her.

Now he wondered if she would really come back.

 _Pathetic._

Was he afraid? Afraid she would not come back? And so what? It would be for the best. Definitely for the best and for both of them.

 _Pathetic._

He shook his head as he heard the steps of the servants running around in their chores. The sun was up in the sky, completely radiant. He had no time to lose thinking of a human woman.

 _Pathetic._

He was pathetic.

* * *

She did not return the next day or the other, or the next day after that. It took her one more week to return and what a painful week it was for everyone in the Castle. Master Jaken was probably the happiest person to see her return with Ah-Un and unharmed. She could not even think of what Lord Sesshomaru promised to do to him if something happened to her.

The question was why did he care?

Did he?

Because when she left, she was under the impression he could never care. That what they had would never cease to be one-sided.

Did she ever expect him to love her back?

In those three weeks — almost a month, for it took her twenty-four days to come back —, Rin had enough time to cope with her feeling for him — or at least was what she thought.

Shamefully, yes.

She did expect him to love her back. Her humanity made her feel all of sudden ashamed of herself. If there was something about her that never bothered her before was the fact she was human.

 _Ningen._

Due to the fact she lived years following her Lord after her family's death and learned how to fear and even despise humans — they claimed yōkais were bad, but they could be so much worse —, sometimes she forgot she was a human herself.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

It was easier because he stated so many times before she was different. She felt special. Needed.

Loved.

However, no matter how different she was, how special or how needed, she was not loved enough. She was not… _enough._

Not enough to carry his pups.

Not enough to carry the title of the Lady of the West.

It was not his fault. Really.

He never said he would mate her. He never said she would mother his pups. She always knew how much he despised hanyōs. He would _never_ leave his empire up to one. He would never have one as his so expected heir.

She was the one to expect too much.

 _To dream._

And hope when she should have not.

 _It was just..._ It hurt because in that moment she became aware of her _fault._

She was human.

The very image of what her Lord hated more than anything. And she could not give him what he needed the most. Pure-blood heirs. And what she could give him — her undying love — was not enough. Would never be enough.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

Those words became her companion during those weeks, and they helped her build strength. Hopefully, when she faced him, she would feel nothing but the sheer admiration she always felt. The gratitude she owed him.

Nothing more.

 _Stupid girl, how dare you worry Sesshomaru-sama?_

Surprisingly, she did not reply and their usual bickering that lightened the Compound did not take place. The imp widened his eyes and used his staff of two heads to hit her on the legs. Even that evoked little reaction from her, except for a hiss.

 _You horrid, unworthy girl! Who said you can turn your back on me?_

Again, no answer.

Soon, the Lord himself joined them and ordered in a slow voice, his cold, unfeeling eyes plastered on the imp. Jaken trembled out of pure fear — more than respect — and hugged the staff of two heads close to him.

"Rin, follow me."

* * *

"If you have no more need for me anymore… Then I will excuse myself, my Lord," she said, her voice as cold and unfeeling as his. At least, she tried. She desperately tried.

And she hoped she did not fail as miserably as she thought she did.

He had been questioning her for the past half hour and all she wanted was to throw herself at him and press her lips against his as she had longed for all this time.

It seemed the strength she sought to build during these weeks — she thought she did — were nothing. She still wanted him, she still needed him. _Loved him._

What a relief it was to watch his face, the magenta marking she so longed to touch and caress. In the very beginning he did not enjoy when she stroked his face lovingly. He said once or twice what an odd creature she was.

Three weeks… Almost a moment without him was too much.

It should be nothing, for she spent years without even seeing his face — he stopped coming for her for a while. At first he visited her every week, then every month, and then the visits became sparse, nearing twice a year till they stopped completely. When he came back she was an adult, a grown up woman.

So a month without him should mean nothing. But it did. It hurt her so much. The idea of spending the rest of her life away from him seemed pretty much unbearable.

 _Three weeks…_

Those were lonely and long days. Spring season had never been so cold before in her life. _So sad…_ Yet, as much as she wanted to approach, she would not be the one to take the first step. And it was a pity, because she knew he certainly would not move a finger.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

For the past days, Rin repeated those words in her mind to exhaustion. And no matter how painful they were, they made her stay sane. She would not dare to dream again, to hope ever again.

She explained she had gone for a walk with Ah-Un and then decided to visit his brother, her friend Kagome and their children — and the sight of those fluffy ears made her heart ache like never before, because she knew she would not have ears such as those to her own. She would never mother her Lord's pups. Ah, all of the villagers as well. She smiled despite herself and talked about Sango, Miroku, the twins… _Kohaku…_

And when she mentioned the human boy, she could not help but feel her heart leap with excitement at his growl. He was jealous… He had emitted that sound once and twice before when he deemed some male unworthy of her company. Actually, he deemed them all unworthy. Except for Ah-Un, Master Jaken and his general, no man could ever approach her without his permission.

 _She was his._

Rin shuddered as she recalled how passionate and vehement he had been with her when he stated he claimed her as his. But never in the way she expected him to.

He wanted her to himself, he wanted her committed, thoroughly his, but he did not want to commit himself. And as much as she loved him, she could not bring herself to share him.

"My Lord… I have to… I have to go."

Sesshomaru was livid.

* * *

He had just had one meeting with one of the contestants — a dog demoness favored by his mother due to her origins; he could not deny that an alliance with her family would be very welcomed — and now he was waiting for Rin.

It was their first meeting.

And he could not say he did not expect for it eagerly. Lady InuKimi now decided the contestants should stay in another wing of the Compound under strict surveillance. They had due time to wake up and due time to retire.

With Rin still upset, he did not expect her to join him in their mirror room. Even though he visited there every night, expecting, _no hoping,_ such a fool, for her to change her mind and somehow look for him.

She never did.

And contrary to his expectations, she did not show up for this meeting either.

He stayed there, in the room for half hour waiting for her.

No one before ever made him wait.

No demon Lord, no demoness, no greater or weaker being made that to him. And now a human woman decided to leave him waiting.

 _Waiting._

She should be the one waiting for him. _No._ Begging to be in his company. Begging for a minute only of his almighty company.

Instead, he was the one eager to see her, to even touch her face and sink his nose into her dark tresses… He missed her sweet, alluring smell more than anything. He longed to imprint his smell on her, marking her with his powerful smell, so no other male — human or demon — would dare to even look at her.

Sulking, he left the meeting room, determined to find her and question her. Her insolence would not go away without proper punishment.

"She did not appear." InuKimi voice sounded behind him as he crossed the corridors of the Compound and headed to where he was sure to find Rin — her beloved flowers suffered the whole month she stayed away and now she spend all the time she could tending to the camellias.

He did not answer her. On the contrary, he stayed silent as he continued to walk towards the garden. His mother continued to follow him, bombarding him with questions he did not want to answer — was not even sure how to answer.

 _Are you upset she did not come?_

 _Does that human have that much of a power over you?_

 _Did you make up your mind?_

Make up his mind for what?

Lady InuKimi knew how to drive him crazy. Actually, she knew how to drive everyone crazy. During Rin absence, the entire household was on edge because of both of their demands. Even when servants tried to enter Rin's room to clean it up, for she would not allow. The _ningen_ chambers were to remain untouched till she returned.

To say Sesshomaru was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He was not aware himself his mother — the big bad dog demoness who hated humans — was attached to one.

"When are you going to mark her?"

Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks when he heard the blunt, straightforward question. Mark her? What gave her the impression he would ever do that?

Possibly he did not miss her that much to make her think he would…

No.

He narrowed his golden eyes at his mother.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

Again, she laughed and he recalled he hated when she did. For the past weeks, what brought most comfort to him was the fact he never once heard Lady InuKimi laughing. She was always so busy with the demonesses she herself invited, she barely had time to talk to him and when she did, it was usually surrounded by others. They never had time to intimate sessions such as this one.

"Don't I? I beg to disagree, my son."

He narrowed his eyes even more and gave her his back. He would absolutely not discuss his personal life with her. She could be the one controlling that foolishness called mirror contest, but he would not lose his time arguing about the feelings he harbored for Rin — not when he did not even understand them to begin with.

Together, in utter silence, they reached the garden where they found Rin together with a lesser dog demon. Snarling, he stepped away from the shadows to her, but his mother held his wrist, her hand wrapping around his own.

His golden eyes shifted to hers — so alike his own and he nodded in understanding. She wanted to see what developed between his ward and the dog demon — the fool was so taken by Rin's presence he did not notice the Lord and the Lady approaching, he did not even notice their presence there, even after he was being watched for a few minutes.

For a while, there was nothing but useless words that condemned none. Silly, amicable words, but nothing more. When the dog demon — and now he knew he was an escort for one of his suitors — offered her a small _sakurasou,_ Sesshomaru felt his blood freezing in his veins.

For a brief moment, Rin seemed taken aback, unsure of whether to accept or not the flower.

 _Do not accept._

By his side, his mother tightened her hold onto him, afraid he would unleash into some killing spree out of pure jealousy.

 _Do not… Accept._

Too late.

She had not only accepted the single flower, but lifted it to her small nose, smelling it delicately. A small smile blossomed on her lips.

He growled.

If Sesshomaru did not know the meaning of such flower, he would stay quiet, but he knew and the knowledge made his blood boil. But… Did Rin know?

Did she know and accepted it all the same?

Giving her the _Sakurasou_ had a very deep and meaningful confession. It meant desire and long-lasting love. He was practically proposing to her in front of him, the one who owned her — the only one who could ever own all of her, her body, her mind, her soul… her feelings — and she was there, unaware of his very presence.

"Sesshomaru…" InuKimi alerted in a very low voice.

"Mother," he spat back, not really trying to free himself from her grasp. He knew that the moment he did, he would kill that bastard and the moment he killed him, War would be ensured.

"They look…" She seemed to choose her words very carefully, "cute together."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her insinuation.

"Their offspring will be cutest though," she added, smirking evilly, her hand loosened the grip around him. He flexed his fingers and both watched in silence as Rin gave the flower back to the dog demon.

 _I am sorry, my Lord, but although I am very surprised and grateful for your words, I cannot accept the flower. It would be… wrong of me when I cannot possibly return your feelings._

Relief washed over the dog demon Lord at her words. He dared to smirk as he watched the sorrowful face of the other yōkai when they parted ways in totally different directions.

Alone with his mother, he could not help but shift his attention to her when she sighed, her golden eyes shining with mischief.

"Well… That was a pity. They would have lovely hanyōs."

Sesshomaru almost scoffed at the idea. Truth is, he hated the very idea of Rin mothering anyone else pups. Or even having children among her own kind. She was his _, only his._

No other would have her.

He bared his teeth as he saw the dog demon returning to where they were. His mother's hand over his brought him back to sanity.

"I thought you hated half-breed," he said instead.

"I do… If they are not my own family, I do…" And before he could voice anything, she amended, "InuYasha is not my family. He is yours."

Sesshomaru fell silent for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He did not expect his mother to say so blatantly for him twice — he could not forget that — to have Rin as his mate.

"Since when did you become so eager to have half-breed grandchild?"

His words, sadly, were only to himself, for his mother was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The next day found Rin looking for a new book to read. The Castle was filled with uncountable demonesses of other lands, from Princess to Warriors. Smart, beautiful, kind women who wanted to secure their place in the Lord's heart.

And none of them willing to meet a human. Needless to say, they thoroughly disapproved of her presence as a contestant. They could very well accept her as a ward — they had no other choice —, but never as an equal.

It was scandalous as it was to have a human in a Compound filled with demons, but it was a shame for those beautiful demonesses to have a _ningen_ woman as a contestant of the mirror.

A joke.

It was a joke, right?

It was what all of them thought and continued to think till Lady InuKimi herself stated Rin was a contestant such as them and deserved to be treated as an equal. Anything else would not be tolerated by the Lady herself.

The common meeting in which the demonesses met each other and sought to know each other better, was not one Rin had any desire to show up. On the contrary, she hid herself whenever she could. Her days were spent away from those ladies, mostly in the library or her own room.

A sigh left her lips as she did everything she could to stay away from another person as well — her Lord. There was something the mirror contest was good for — keeping her away from him. They did not have time to meet and whenever they were scheduled to, she would not appear.

Aware that no one was near — none of the unpleasant demonesses at least — she entered the library in search of another book to distract her from her traitor thoughts and feelings, but mainly to keep her company during the next days. She did not expect, however, to find her Lord there.

Her eyes widened as they landed on his form. He was dressing a navy-blue kosode with a white _hakama_ that made the paleness of his skin stand out. His white-silvery hair was not loose, but instead tied in a high ponytail that highlighted the sharpness of his cheekbones and chin. He looked very young and right now she could not help but think she was — in human years at least — older than him.

"You missed the training." His voice had a hint of reproach in it, but no hard edge or coldness. Instead, it seemed almost warm, as if he missed her so much he could not bring himself to act so icily with her.

She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. She did not expect him to wait her for their training as he did in the past. They used to train together at least once a week, on Wednesdays, but since she came back, she never thought he would want to continue their training.

"Rin."

Still there was no answer.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

Looking down, she retreated without even casting a glance at him. He seemed to have felt the change in her cheerful mood when she first stared at him and now as she left, for he lost no time to say.

"I did not allow you to leave."

She even opened her mouth to say something — or come up with a smart retort —, but they were surprised by giggles and the sound of two lovers kissing. Rin did not allow him enough time to talk to the intruders and pulled him to a corner where they would not be spotted.

"Please, leave them alone."

It was none other than Naoko, her lady's maid and a young human from the nearby residence. Sesshomaru cast a glance at her, as they were pressed against each other in the small space between the shelf and the wall.

He lost no time to forget about the two lovers and run his nose along Rin's neck. His claws tore apart the ribbon tying dark tresses in a braid. The long hair fell on her shoulders in sensual waves. Her wonderful and sweet scent assaulted his senses and it was enough to mask the unpleasant scent of arousal coming from the two lovers. If he was lucky, soon Rin would be the one emanating that wonderful smell.

 _Yet…_ She seemed like a wall, unmoving, as if unaffected by his touch. _Stubborn little minx._ Her breath hitched when he bit into her skin lightly. When the scent of arousal coming from the couple became too strong, he growled low on his throat and whispered against her heated skin.

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression your lady's maid liked women."

"She likes both," Rin responded, feeling all of sudden her cheeks getting flushed as she realized what she was doing to him. Her hands were already inside his loosened _kosode_ caressing his arms, her nails digging into his powerful biceps when he managed to open her _yukata_ and ran a claw carefully on the valley between her breasts.

 _Hummmm._

The sound of her moan filled his ears and Sesshomaru could not help but smirk at the wonderful sensation of her own manicured nails digging into his skin forcefully. Soon, he hoped to have her scratching his back as he guided her to the utmost pleasure.

"I missed you, Rin…" he murmured before taking one of her full breasts in his hand, without touching the nipple. She breathed hard into his mouth when he kissed her without warning. A powerful, mind-blowing and sensuous kiss that had her moaning into his mouth.

When he broke apart, she hid her blushed face into his chest and closed her yukata, hiding herself from his prying eyes.

"We cannot… We should not…" she whispered hoarsely.

She tried. Tried so hard and so much to stay away from him, but he made it all so difficult. All it was needed was for them to be cornered in a place for her to surrender. She was so easy. No wonder people labeled as the demon's whore since she was a child. Well, she was not better than one.

His tips lifted her chin carefully as if he sensed the new change in her — she was changing so much during their encounters he was finding it difficult to keep up with her. He lowered his face to brush his lips against hers, but she turned her face away.

"Rin…"

"My Lord…" She shifted her attention back to him, her chocolate eyes staring at his golden orbs openly. A gasp left her lips when he caressed her breast again, his claws flicking the already hardened nipple. "No."

"You dare to deny this Sesshomaru?" he asked, his eyes clouded by lust. He held her by the hair forcefully, but without hurting her. His lips snatched hers into a powerful kiss. The initial resistance was soon forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mounds against his palms, seeking the much needed touch.

He smirked into her mouth, his hand sliding on her womanly curves, till he reached the curls between her thighs. She was already wet for him and he lost no time to caress the small nub of pleasure with his skilled fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Rin…" He ran his fangs alongside her neck, and the dream of days ago took over his mind. It would take little effort to mark her as his mate. And if he did, he would end that excuse of event once and for all. There would be no need to further test the contestants for he knew Rin was the only one for him.

He even lapped at her creamy skin, his _mokomoko_ joined him in his effort to bring her the utmost pleasure, involving her upper torso, caressing her breasts — just like in his dream — and his fingers down there reached a supernatural velocity, either too slow or too fast. She was panting shamelessly in his arms as he shifted between kissing her swollen lips and delightful neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama…"

He stopped all of sudden when he heard the couple left the library. Unwilling to lose time and in search of a better place for their activities, Sesshomaru held her and placed her in the armchair close to the extinguished fireplace, settling himself between her thighs not even a second later.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he took a close look at her face. She was completely flushed and disheveled. Her hair was a mess, but it still fell on her shoulders and covered her beautiful breasts.

She was beautiful.

 _Gorgeous._

The most gorgeous thing, lying there, trying to catch her breath. His _mokomoko_ reached out and resumed the caresses around her round breasts, then her slim waist till the organ finally forced her legs apart.

She whimpered, eyes widened and full of lust as he ran a clawed hand on her sweet bottom and drenched in her juices. Next thing both of them knew, he brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry.

Rin moaned.

It was a throaty, husky and needy sound. So pleasant. _The most beautiful symphony._ Sesshomaru forced both of her legs on his shoulders, and dipped his head between her thighs. His nose inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal and his tongue probing of her succulent taste. The _mokomoko_ returned to her breasts, sensually sliding around the globes like a warm cloud.

When his tongue finally lapped at her unmercifully, Rin thought she died, but the one to be in heaven was her Lord.

 _Rin… You are going to be the end of this Sesshomaru._

* * *

The next weeks passed in a blur. During the month there were uncountable meetings with either the Lady or the Lord himself; if they wanted to be approved by the mirror and become Lord Sesshomaru's mate, they had to know him.

Rin, in spite of Lady InuKimi warnings and demands, escaped all of them. She spent her days locked up in her chambers and she never went to none of the meetings scheduled with the Lord. After the first encounter she skipped and instead met Lord Daisuke — an escort for one of the dog demonesses contestant —, she did not dare to leave her room for too long.

Once or twice they stumbled across each other in the corridors — she could not shake the feeling of their mind-blowing endeavor in the library surrounded by the danger of getting caught — but she quickly excused herself from his presence.

She would not be that weak. Not anymore. Not when his wife could be one of those beautiful demonesses waiting for the contest to take place. He could be upset all he wanted, but he did not realize that for her, the more she spent in his company, the more she let herself enjoy those sinful moments between them, the more she dug her grave.

For him, it was only carnal pleasures. He had nothing to lose, except for guaranteed sex.

For her, it was her heart.

It was in the third week that he sent a note to her through a servant. It read _meet me in the mirror room tonight._ She did not go and next she knew he violated all the rules and entered the Lady's wing, looking for her himself.

Needless to say she was surprised when she opened the door and was greeted by his kiss. A squeal left her mouth when he placed her against the wall; her legs wrapped around his hips on their own accord.

After more than two weeks of longing and total separation, Rin could not help but kiss him back with all her being; this time she was the one to tilt his head for better access. He growled against her lips and pulled her back to her feet, his arms around her waist.

How he missed her.

Every inch of her.

He was going to ravish her thoroughly, even if she said she was tired he would not stop until he had his fill of her. And after a month apart, it would take a while before his hunger was sated and his thirst quenched.

His lips moved to her neck, biting the skin playfully, his tongue following suit to lick and lap at the bruises his fangs left behind.

If there was something he learned after the weeks she was gone and after the month she denied him was that he could not stay away from her. He would rather see the blood of his family mixed once again to lose her. To have her married to another. And he knew, _he knew,_ he could not mate a demoness and have her by his side.

It would break them both. And Kami… He could not bring himself to hurt her. Her pain was his pain; her painful face was his undoing when he saw her the night she came back. Her sorrowful eyes as she mentioned his excuse of a brother's pups. His own golden eyes shone as he thought more than once to have her full with his own pups…

The idea did not seem so absurd anymore.

He welcomed it even.

There was a part of him that still loathed the idea of mating a human, of having half-breed children, but the other part — the one that could not live with the idea of her away from him, parted from him — was stronger.

Sesshomaru made up his mind.

He would mark her.

It was not as if his rational, prideful and arrogant side did not fight him. He lost count on how many times he fought his inner demon. But the demon was stronger. _Fiercer._ He would have only her or none at all.

If his proud, cold and unfeeling mother could find it in her to accept a half-breed, who was he to deny herself? To deny his precious _ningen?_

 _To deny himself?_

When his very instincts screamed for her and _only for her_ he knew he had no choice.

He absolutely had to have her.

He needed her.

Like never before.

* * *

Rin did not know what to do as Sesshomaru showered her neck with attention and moved her hips against his. She gasped when she felt his need and closed her eyes.

Gods above.

She needed him as much as he needed her.

But… But the other demonesses… They would know. The Lady would know and Kami… She vowed to stay away from him. She even managed to for one whole month. It was just a few more days till she was tested and discarded… She had to…

 _Hmmmm…_

She was now moving shamelessly against his powerful thighs, seeking her own sweet release as he continued to lap at her neck. He moved her hips quicker and smirked against her skin as she moaned each time louder, indicating she was close… _So very close._

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to taste her as she came, but he decided to wait a bit more. The night was no more than a child and he would make her come for him in several fashions… He had enough time to taste her later. Now, he was only focused on bringing her to the edge.

However, her hands moved to his shoulders, trying to move him away. Her face completely flushed. Her lips bruised as she now bit them to prevent the moans from escaping her mouth.

He growled. He wanted her to scream her pleasure. To let everyone know who was the one who brought her so much satisfaction.

"My Lord…" she said, her voice trembling. "They are going to hear us… They are…"

"I do not care," he said emotionlessly.

He wanted the dog demon — Lord Daisuke, if he was not mistaken — to know to whom she belonged. To whom she would always belong.

"But my Lord…"

"Hush, Rin." He bit her earlobe, his left hand moving her against him in a supernatural velocity. A smirk curled the corners of his lips when he felt she was starting to tremble in his arms. "Now, come for me…"

Next thing he knew, she exploded in his arms. Her body shaking with the waves of her orgasm. She even opened her mouth to let a few moans come out, but he snatched her lips into another powerful kiss. His hands were inside her night _yukata,_ the fingers pinching erect nipples, to lengthen the sensations.

It took both of them a while to recover their breath. It had been such a long time apart, it seemed as if Sesshomaru himself had spent himself with her. He caressed her sweaty forehead and kissed he corner of her lips, then something occurred to him.

"You did not say my name."

"My Lord…" Rin had her eyes widened, her breath still failing her. "I…I…"

"My name, Rin… You did not say it."

His voice was heavy with desire and annoyance as well. He was pretty much pissed off at her refusal to say his name aloud — to chant his name during her orgasm as she usually did.

"My Lord… Please, go away before they find out. It would be terrible for your image."

 _Your image._

Sesshomaru almost barked at her consideration. He could not care less what others would think of him.

Forcing her to look at him, he stared into her chocolate eyes for a moment before he kissed her slowly this time, taking his time to savor her delicious mouth. _How he loved her taste._ Her scent, her curves against him… His hands continued to caress her flesh under her clothes — and how he longed to watch her marvelous body to himself in the nude… —, when he reached a ticklish spot that had her laughing…

How he missed her laugh… He missed everything of her, but most of all her laugh.

He longed to have his senses set in overdrive with her glorious laugh. He did not notice before how darker his days were when Rin was not by his side laughing or even merely smiling that enchanting smile of hers.

"My Lord, please!"

No.

He would not move away from her.

And he had to hear her name. It was only when she called out his name, with no titles or whatsoever that he knew she was not mad at him.

"My name, Rin…"

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing his name escaping from her bruised lips. At her action, he was the one to narrow his eyes.

Growling, he took her earlobe between his teeth and moved his hips against hers. His erection rubbed her sweet spot making her bit her lips hardly to suppress a moan; both of his hands castigated her breasts through the light fabric of the _yukata_.

He knew how her senses went overdrive when he caressed her that way. He knew everything that was to know about her body. He was her master and she was his puppet. It had always been this way.

"Deny yourself all you want, _Rin…_ Before the night is over you are going to chant my name."

Oh Kami!

* * *

They did not go long in their fiery rendezvous, for soon the shōji doors of her room were opened and the almighty figure of the Lady of the West stared at them through narrowed eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" InuKimi's voice was cold. Her golden orbs had a very menacing warning. "Move away!"

He did not obey her command. Instead, he tightened his hold on Rin, making her hide her face on his chest in utter embarrassment. Both were aware the Lady knew of their passionate interludes, but she had never caught then in the act.

And to have an audience of at least four demonesses was surely not in her dreams. They had their _thing_ — more like obsession —with mirrors but watching themselves in several angles and being watched were two very different fantasies.

"Rin, move away and all of you go back to your rooms." When her words had no effect, she growled. "Now!"

The girl merely nodded her head and stepped to the Lady, but Sesshomaru held her firmly against him. She stared at him with widened eyes, but all she could do was tremble under his passionate golden eyes.

"My Lord…" When he did not comply, she tried using his name. "Sesshomaru-sama, please…"

Unwillingly, he allowed her to go and leave the room protected by his general and two of his personal and trusted guards. Jaken was there was well, which made him feel slightly better.

"She is a contestant, Sesshomaru, and while meetings were scheduled and small talk is allowed, physical contact is not."

"Hn."

Without much of a proper response, he looked at his mother out of the corner of his eyes and prepared to leave the room.

"Sesshomaru, I am still speaking."

He did not spare her even a glance. He did not waste his time looking at her. He knew what she wanted and she wanted to torture him, to lecture him on what he could and could not do. She would spend hours and hours mentioning that damned magic mirror of hers. Of how important it was to follow the rules of that _thing._

All he could think about was how much he hated the mirror and his mother's obsession with it.

 _His own obsession with it._

Their lives would not come to this point if not for the _fucking_ object. Or Lady InuKimi's insistence in having Rin joining the contest. If she was not forced into it he would not get so… confused about his feelings for her.

Deep down, Sesshomaru was afraid. The big bad demon Lord was afraid of what the mirror could show. What if it did not show what his mother expected? What if the mirror did not choose her?

 _Fuck the mirror contest._

With or without the expected results — the absolute approval — she would be his.

She already was.

* * *

 **A/N – And that's all for today, kids! xD**

 **I think I can manage to update the next part in 15 days. Let's see.**

 **Well… I hope you have enjoyed this installment of this short (not so short since it has more than 15k) and as you see, for this chapter I used another lyric of Marilyn Manson (if you don't know these songs, you certainly should. They are all amazing. Thought of Sweet Dreams as well, but in the end stayed with Heart-shaped glasses.**

 **Again, forgive me for any mischaracterization or some sort of misspelling and grammar mistake. As I said, I'm not a native and I also don't have a beta, so…**

 **Now, would you please mind telling me what you think? I'd love to read your thoughts.**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins.**


	3. Part III

**Hi, guys xD**

 **As promised, here I am to update and conclude Mirrored Pleasures. It was amazing to write this shortfic and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading too ^^**

 **Well… What more can I say that I am grateful for your favorites, follows and reviews? Thank you so much for showering this project with so much love! (** FumiRevive, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Guest, jj, Hini, MezzoDahlia, inu demon, LilleyBelle, Irivel, azraelknight, Kendra Arielriel, Athena Katorea Knightstar, inlovewithademon, Guest, lady of the west, Netko, kiti4life, guest, TheLorax25, mysticalphoenix-avalon **)** **thanks for your review in the second chapter** **and (** Hini, ange fanel, guest, Sxr) **for reviewing the first one** **as well** ^^

 **I gotta say I didn't know if I had this much of lemons in this chapter, but I thought that it was supposed to be a PWP (but I can't write anything without some plot, no matter how shallow it may be), so I was like… Why not? xD I just ask your forgiveness for having such a big chapter.**

 **Well, that's all… Again, chapter not betaed, so you know…**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Warnings: Lemon** (this time a bit more descriptive, I wanted to try my hand at it) **and OOCness** (especially in this chapter) **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mirrored Pleasures_

 **by Velvetsins**

* * *

"You're the one that I should never take

But I can't sleep until I devour you

I can't sleep until I devour you"

 **Devour – Marilyn Manson**

"My Lord… P-Please…"

Her voice was weak as she pleaded with him. He drove into her in a steady pace and showered her back with slow, wet kisses that only served to castigate her already very much sensible skin.

A mischievous smirk took upon his lips as he further slowed his pace at her pleas. If she wanted it faster, he would go slower, if she wanted the blissful sensation of an orgasm, he would deny her… It was not lovemaking after all, it was a punishment and she should not get what she wanted.

 _Never._

He lowered his body to hers, his right arm supporting his body in order to not crush hers and the left one holding her by the hips in place, preventing her from moving her sinful bottom against him. With her ear lobe between his sharpened teeth — he absolutely avoided the mark on the junction of her shoulder and neck, for he knew that it would be paradise as soon as he sank his fangs there —, he growled in warning. She _was not_ to try to control him.

He was her master. She was _his_ to do as he pleased.

And if he so wished he would deny her the ultimate pleasure for how long he felt it was needed. He could go on for hours after all. Rin knew that… So why did she keep on trying to disentangle her wrists and get him to go on the pace she wanted? Why did she want to get rid of the black cloth on her eyes that much?

"Sesshomaru-sama, p-please!" Her tired and defeated voice made him smirk in victory. He absolutely loved when she begged him. He licked the shell of her ear and groaned when she started squeezing him in a tantalizing rhythm that would have both of them losing control in no time.

His eyes bleed red at her attempt. He threw his head slightly back and sank his sharp claws on her hips, trying to stop her and even if she winced in pain, she did not stop it, instead, she made sure to tighten around him with renewed enthusiasm.

Without him noticing, she managed to move slowly not only against him, but also against the fur that covered the floor and served as a bed for their carnal interludes. The soft surface rubbed against her sweet button, making her moan shamelessly as pleasure took over her.

If he would not give her the sweet bliss of an orgasm, she would seek it herself.

Now, she was the one to smirk.

However, it did not stay on her lips for too long. Quicker than she expected, he changed positions and now he was laying behind her, her tied arms were around his neck as he at the same time filled her mouth with his tongue and her sinful behind in a powerful thrust.

She gasped in both surprise and pleasure in his mouth.

Usually, whenever he wanted _that_ he would take his time with her, but Rin knew that this time there was no much need, for she was already very much prepared. She threw her head back when two of his fingers entered her without warning and his _mokomoko_ caressed her full breasts leisurely.

"Sesshomaru-sama…. _Hmmmmm._ "

"Mate," he breathed in her ear. He knew he was bound to last very little in that position, but he decided he had punished both of them enough for one day. He removed the black cloth from her eyes and lapped at her mark. "You feel so good…"

To that Rin had no answer. The sound of her moans soon filled the mirror room — and now she could really see the mirrors reflecting both of them — and it was such an enticing, erotic view.

He and she, moving against one another in a tantalizing cadence that was driving her insane. The feeling of him touching her everywhere was erotic enough, but the view of all of it was simply mind-blowing.

In a few more thrusts, Rin was trembling in his arms, a mute and soundless pleasure-filled cry leaving her mouth. She fell limply against him, her breath coming in short gasps as she expected him to reach paradise with her. He, on the other hand, seemed to have other thoughts in mind. Without giving her proper time to rest, he continued to move within her.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

Even her voice sounded tired. He smirked at that and kept his peace with renewed passion. This time, however, his _mokomoko_ moved in between her legs and touched her clit. The soft and almost dreamlike touch had her sobbing in pleasure.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama!"

A gasp left her lips followed by a long moan as his claws encircled one of her mounds, teasing the pearls, while he used his mouth to place butterfly kisses upon her throat and chest, avoiding her breasts at all costs.

Rin pulled his hair with force, letting out a frustrated groan. It did not hurt him, though; he smirked against her skin and allowed his tongue stroke her nipples slowly, before taking it inside his mouth with passionate disposition.

Satisfied that finally he was doing what she wanted, she grinded against him with fervor, moaning each time louder — aware that he wanted her exactly like that —, tightening around both his shaft and fingers with improved vigor. She was close, he was close… All she could think of was how much she enjoyed making love to her Lord.

"Come for me again, _mate_."

Mate.

Mate.

 _Mate._

The word brought tears to her chocolate eyes. She simply loved that she was no longer his ward, no longer the demon's lover, but _his mate._ She was his as much he was hers and she loved him so very much.

Before she could come up with a reply, he sank his teeth on her mark, tasting her luscious blood. It was enough to have her climaxing around him and dragging him to his own sweet release. He came with a howl that would have awakened the entire Compound, if they were not in their secluded place. Letting go of her mark, he lapped at it, growling softly as he did. It sent vibrations through her body.

It took both of them a little to recover from their highs. Sesshomaru, still behind Rin, held her in his powerful arms, caressing the skin of her waist and arms with his fingers, completely mindful of his sharp claws. He nuzzled her mark and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks.

Rin sighed contentedly and half-afraid. What if it was no more than a dream? A good and fantasy like dream, but still a dream? Her heart could not take it.

"Is this a dream, Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered as she ran her own fingers around the arms that encircled her.

There was no response from his part, he merely tightened his embrace around her frame and buried his face on her neck. He lapped at her mark, smirking as she shivered in his arms, and closed his eyes.

Having her like this really felt like a dream. And he certainly would not mind if he did not wake up from it this time around.

* * *

 _Oh!_

Rin gasped and had to close her eyes at the scene that unfolded right before her and the entire demon court.

Rejected.

One of the few last standing demon ladies was outwardly rejected. Not by the mirror, no… By the Lady Mother herself. Not that the beautiful demon to whom Lord Daisuke swore his sword was that innocent.

She was not.

The mirror could never lie and it showed exactly what she wanted.

To love and to be loved. And it was a very beautiful scene, actually… She would be the perfect match to her Lord if the person she saw with her was no other than Lord Daisuke himself.

The entire court gasped; a few of the left contestants sighed in relief and Rin bit her bottom lip. The mirror was such a traitorous thing… It showed what people even had no idea of and it seemed the Lady before the magic mirror had no clue of what has been shown to everyone. _To herself._ That or… She had never acknowledged her feelings before, therefore the surprise.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught her Lord staring at her intensely. He did not seem concerned about the demoness in the least. Instead, it seemed he did not even watch what happened and what a shame it would be as soon as her family found out she was rejected not because she lacked feelings or anything else to offer to the powerful western daiyokais.

 _No…_

She loved another.

A lesser demon on top of that.

Rin shifted her attention from her Lord to Lord Daisuke, he had his eyes round with… _Sorrow?_ The young human expected to see hope or something like that, but instead she saw… Sorrow…

She bit her bottom lip again… Yes… She understood now. Lord Daisuke only proposed to her that day because he saw reflected in her brown eyes the very image of him: a desperate, passionate half that would never find peace in the arms of his loved one. They were never meant to live their love… They were… _Disposable things._

It did not mean he was not a powerful general back in his lands. Even then, his Lord, father of his Lady, would never allow such union. It was an impossible dream… And as for Rin… She was human and that said enough of how ridiculous the idea of being forever beside her Lord was.

When she looked back at her Lord, he was staring at her through narrowed eyes; stripes of red glowed in them.

She shivered.

"The next contestant shall be Lady Rin of the Western Lands," Lady InuKimi announced in a smooth voice.

Everyone in the great hall in which the contestants were tested before the magic mirror looked at her. She had to hold her breath and control the blush of utter embarrassment from making a place in her warmed cheeks.

It did not help the glint in her Lord's eyes usually dispassionate held a sparkle of interest. Without her consent, her heart thundered against her ribcages. It had such a strong rhythm and it was so loud it made her wonder if others in the room could hear it too.

She shook her head and before the Lady could continue her speech and turn back her attention to the last contestant and, as usual, thank her presence and welcome everyone to dinner. With some luck, no one would notice her leaving and she would be alone for the rest of the evening.

After all, if she meant to trick the magic mirror, Lady InuKimi and her Lord, she would need to spend the next three days till her final test meditating and getting her mind free of each and every thought concerning the deep — and stupid, she could never forget how stupid and devoid of hope they were — feelings she had for her Lord.

A sigh left her lips as she turned left in a corridor, ready to enter the ladies' area, when her wrist was held by a strong hand. Gasping, she looked up just to find the man who caused such a commotion in the great hall moments ago.

Brown met gold.

She held her breath.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as he watched the lesser demon following _his_ Rin out of the great hall. He motioned to follow them — to rip him to pieces — when his mother's voice reached his ears.

"Sesshomaru, hold yourself together."

He looked up at her and then back at the disappearing couple — he scoffed at the idea of Rin paired up with someone else, she belonged to him only — through narrowed eyes. Rin was not the only one to see the distant and sad expression in the lesser demon's orbs. Sesshomaru saw it as well and he did not like it the tiniest bit.

Did it mean Daisuke — he refused to call the lesser general a Lord — thought that what happened would somehow drive them apart? No… They were never together to begin with; she was his, _only his,_ and he would never give her up, to a less significant adversary on top of that. So did Daisuke really think that by showing regret and sorrow before the feelings of his Lady would make Rin pity him?

 _Insufferable man._

Did he not know she was his? He had heard himself, she was the next contestant to be tested — and hopefully approved by his mother, and the Lord could not think what would happen if Rin was not accepted —, so why did he follow her? What more did he want?

Looking back at his mother, he noticed with displeasure how amused she seemed, her golden eyes shining with mischief as she patted his shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"If only you have marked her when I told you to do so…"

No word left his lips as she smirked at him and left. However, before she could go far, she turned on her heels and walked back to him, a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

"I shall wait for you in the dining hall." The smirk grew as she thought that probably he would never show up. _If only he knew…_ "Don't be late. I would hate to make my guests wait while I search for you in this gigantic castle."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He hated agreeing with her, but this time he could not help but think she was right. If he had marked her sooner he would not have to mingle with others in the dinner planned by his mother. Hopefully, Rin would show up as well.

* * *

Rin did not show up at the dinner.

Instead, she headed to the _onsen_ located in the skirts of the castle, still in her Lord's properties, to think carefully about her next actions. Of course, there was one inside the castle, but with all the guests invited by Lady InuKimi, she knew she would not be able to relax. Or be alone, it is.

A sigh left her lips as she discarded her clothes — her lady's maid would be horrified to find her master had gone outside without proper clothes, a fancy _furisode_ it is, and a chaperone, of course — and sank one leg inside the warm water. A shiver ran up her spine at the contrast of her chilly skin and hot steam that came from the _onsen._

Without much touch she immersed her body at once, till the water reached her shoulders. Her raven tresses were tied up in a bun, away from her face and skin. Her cheeks immediately heated at the hot environment. The sigh to leave her lips were of blissful contentment this time. It has been a lifetime since she was last alone.

Rin quickly replayed in her mind what she saw that afternoon and tried to come up with possible routes for her to escape. She had been tested by the mirror before — not willingly, of course, and not formally —, she knew what it would show. Or at least had an idea.

Since they started those little encounters of them, her feelings for him changed. They were deeper and stronger now. Her body still burned for him, her skin longed for his touch and her she still sang at the marvelous sensation of his mouth against hers, against her heated skin.

But it was so much more than that. She loved how concentrated he was whenever they trained — once or twice before she tried seducing him, to no avail. It was not like he did not desire her, he did, it was so clear in his golden eyes, but her safety meant more than any stolen moment of heavenly pleasure —, the harsh setting on his jaw whenever he debated politics with the Elders, or even the way he held her close and breathed in her skin after their long lovemaking sessions.

There was no single part of him that did not adore him completely. But the problem was exactly that, he could not give her more than it… stolen moments of blissful pleasure. He could not have a human mate — it did not matter his mother forced her to be a contestant of the magic mirror, she would not approve of a lower species mating her beloved son —, he could not — would not, he made it clear more than once in his fights with InuYasha — have a half-breed heir; he despised them.

And…

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human…_

No matter how much his words hurt and made her realize the serious predicament in which she found herself into, it made her stay somehow sane and realistic. She was not to dream of mothering his pups, she was not to delude herself into thinking she could be more than a concubine.

The demon's lover.

 _Whore._

The words she heard when she was but a child and did not even understand what sex was, came back to her mind. If those mean people who said that to her back then saw her now… At the time she was no more than a nuisance that followed her Lord, but now she became exactly that… _His whore._

And no matter how much she tried to blame him for her pain, she knew she could not. He never promised her anything, he never whispered sweet words of undying love, he never said she would be his mate, it was all on her. It was her mind's fault.

Her traitorous heart's fault.

She was the one to believe… To dream… To _hope._

And she knew she was not such a fool. He cared for her, he cared for her so very much, to the point of venturing into hell to get her back. But to care and to love as a lover were very different things.

He could very well love the very feeling of her against him, of their skins together… But to love someone so much more than love having sex with them.

"You have been avoiding me."

The deep voice caught her off guard. Rin snapped her eyes open and stared at him out of breath. Her heart was beating furiously against her ribcages as she sank totally in the water and came back in boost.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, removing the dampened hair from her face.

"Rin," he replied in a smooth tone. She had not noticed, but he was right in front of her, his arms around her frame, keeping her between his body and the rock wall. She looked down and back to his face, gulping at the realization that he, much like herself, was totally naked. "You did not show up at dinner."

"I had to think…" she confessed in a low voice and added as she saw the incredulous glint in his eyes, " _alone._ "

He gave her no reply as he used one clawed finger to lift her chin, forcing her to stare at him. When she refused to meet his eyes, afraid he would know her feelings completely and somehow mock her for her stupidity — after all, she was very much stupid for loving him, a creature that would never love her back — and carelessness.

"Think about what?"

His lips were on her ear and his voice was no more than a whisper — a sensuous whisper at that, she did not know if he did that on purpose or not. A smirk slightly curved the sides of his mouth as she shivered.

"Us," she replied honestly, digging her nails in his forearms as he nuzzled her creamy neck and used his tongue to run along her smooth skin. In no time he was invading her mouth and dueling with her for dominance.

Rin closed her eyes and gave in. She did not mean to when he first came to confront her for not showing up at dinner. But as he tilted her head for better access and ravished her mouth so thoroughly, she could not help, but gasp in the kiss and bring her body against his hard one, her breasts pressed against his toned chest, the sensation of skin on skin making both of them fully aroused.

A moan left her lips when his tips caressed the curls between her thighs and teased the hidden gem leisurely. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, the action made him growl lowly, thoroughly pleased she was submitting so easily and quickly.

Sesshomaru absolutely loved when she put up a fight, but he also adored when she submitted herself with a passion that could rival his one. He nipped at her neck and wondered how it would feel to have her precious blood filling his mouth as he marked rightfully as his.

Beautiful…

She was the most beautiful thing pressed against that rock and moaning so loudly and brazenly it would draw attention to them; hopefully it would attract Daisuke, the stupid dog general who thought he could have _his_ Rin to himself. Smirking, Sesshomaru filled her with two of his fingers at once, mindful of his long claws. The drenched _mokomoko_ joined him in his efforts. This time, it only slid on her skin slowly and sensuously, avoiding at all costs any considered erotic spot. Instead, it caressed her calves and arms leisurely.

A soundless gasp left her lips, causing the smirk to broaden and his manhood to harden and twitch with desire.

Even if she wanted to break apart, she knew she could not. The need she felt for him, the desire… It was burning her skin and making it hard for any coherent thought. She pressed her back against the rock for better support when he laced her leg against his hip, without ceasing the torturous caress to her sweet spot.

He continued to lavish her neck with nibbles and wet kisses, lapping at the pulse point occasionally, causing her to moan shamelessly and nail his skin. He simply loved the feel of her nails on his forearms and abdomen. When Rin slid her hand from his lower abdomen and without warning took him in her hand, stroking him leisurely, he could not help but bit her more forcefully; he did not draw blood though.

"Rin." His tone had a bit of warning in it. He closed his eyes though and gave in the sensation as she moved her hand through his extension.

They moved in synch, touching each other in the right pace to drive both of them to the brink of madness. He was much more of a silent lover than she was, but she knew by the labor in his breath and the red stripes reaching his eyes — it is, when she could keep her lids open, the desire mind-numbing — that he was losing himself to pleasure as well.

As her breath started coming in short gasps mixed with long, louder moans, Rin quickened her pace, causing him to flex his arms and sink his claws of his free hand on the rock behind her. She knew she was about to come, but she did not wish to reach paradise alone. She brought his face back to hers and snatched his lips in an overpowering kiss.

In a decision that had both of them moaning in their mouths, Rin brought his shaft to her clit and rubbed herself with it, while she continued running her hand along the rest of him, pumping him quickly.

"R-Rin…" he breathed in her neck when he broke the kiss to let her breath. He even managed to get his _mokomoko_ to wrap itself around her as both of them came to the edge, her warm juices wetting his hands and his seed spilling all over her.

"Ses-Sesshomaru… _Hmmmm._ "

She wanted to tell him to stop nuzzling her neck and lapping at her overly sensible skin, but she never managed to. He bucked her hips against his and used his shaft to caress her in a tantalizing pace that surprisingly did not bother her. She even moved her hips forward to impale his still hardened member inside of her, but he never allowed her to. Instead, he stopped completely and rested his head against her shoulders and let go of the leg enlaced around his waist.

Their hearts beat quickly, placed together as both of them tried to catch their breaths. The _mokomoko_ tightened the hold around her, keeping her in place; her legs were so weak after the mind-blowing orgasm she knew she would not last up for too long.

In silence, he lowered her in the water and started bathing her with care. He placed himself behind her, forcing her to sit between his legs and ran his hands over her shoulders, wetting her skin.

The warm water seemed to relax her muscles as she let him take care of herself. He was mindful of his claws on her sensible skin and washed her now free hair, undoing the knots in the raven tresses.

A contented sigh left her lips as she started helping him, washing herself in more intimate places. He growled low in her ear and snatched her hand away, cleaning first the inside of her thighs and them the soft curls in the apex of her legs.

Rin shivered.

Soon, she was looking back and taking his lips in a demanding kiss as she pressed her hips against his hands, seeking more of his sinful caresses, not just the careful bathing. He indulged in her for a while, before he broke apart and brought his hand to her waist, bringing her back against his chest to a more comfortable position for both of them.

She moaned in frustration; he smirked mischievously and pressed an innocent kiss to her shoulders.

"What were you thinking about us?"

Rin stiffed in his arms, not so sure about to say. It did not go unnoticed by him her change, even her scent changed — from arousal to uncertainty, he did not like it the tiniest bit. He tightened his embrace around her as she tried to move away, keeping her in place.

"Rin."

She bit her bottom lip once and twice, as if choosing the best words. The truth however slipped past her lips easily.

"My test is closer."

He said nothing, already aware there was more to come. He ran a clawed finger over her arm and entwined his fingers with hers, as if to show her she could say whatever she wanted.

"I want you to promise me one thing."

This time he was the one to stay still. He did not like her tone, he did not like it at all. He was not one to make promises without knowing what he was promising. However, he knew Rin all too well, she would not voice her concern if he did not promise before.

"Hn."

It was neither a positive nor a negative answer, but it meant he was willing to think. If he completely disagreed with her proposal, he would voice it quickly.

"If… If…" She bit her bottom lip. "If your mother rejects me, if the mirror rejects me…" Her voice was strained, he knew she was about to cry.

His insides contorted at the possibility of her not being the chosen one. Even if the mirror did not choose her, he knew his mother would. After all, why would she force him to be one of the contestants and insist that he marked her so many times if she did not approve of the girl?

"…get away." She breathed hard, as if the simply act of pulling air to her lungs was painful beyond measure.

He blinked, not sure of what she meant. He did not hear most of it. Unsure of what to say, he tightened his embrace around her and showered her shoulders with loving kisses.

"Promise you will allow me to leave if everything goe—

"No." His answer was quick, devoid of any emotion. Cold. Unfeeling. He would never let her leave. _Never._ He tightened his hold around her to the point in which she gasped in pain and tried desperately to get away from him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He blinked twice and looked at her through blood-red filled eyes. He loosened his arms around her frame and let her go. She had her lips set in a straight line as she checked her body in search of bruises — there were some bluish, purplish marks — and groaned in frustration.

A small smirk took upon her lips as he looked at her face and her pouty lips. She was absolutely cute when she was mad at him. He threw his head back and chuckled low. The absurd of his action did not go unnoticed by her, who furrowed her brows and looked at him unable to catch the meaning of such amusement.

The ignorance gave space to anger. What was he laughing at? She was not to be mocked. Her feelings were not supposed be the reason to laughs.

Did he regard her so little? Did he think so little of her feelings?

She knew he did not love her — and she accepted that, she was a fool to believe he could ever love her —, but it hurt very much to know he was having fun at her expense. It hurt to know her feelings meant to little to him he felt like laughing in her face.

Biting her bottom lip, she rose to her feet and made way to leave the onsen, when his laughter ceased and his voice reached her ears.

"Come here," he said, outstretching his hand for her to take. When she shrugged and continued on her way, still mad at him, he added, "I did not allow you to leave."

She glared at him. And who was he to allow her to either leave or not? He glared back, his golden eyes shining mischievously at her defiance. She knew better than to face a dog and defy him in the open.

In a matter of seconds, he was holding her wrist and guiding them to the border of the warm natural pool. He placed her raven hair to the side and licked the shell of her ear and neck, biting into it carefully. When she moaned lightly and the scent of arousal hit him, he smirked.

"On your knees, Rin." The smirk broadened as she obeyed him, her sensible body shivering. "This Sesshomaru wants you on all fours now."

* * *

Lady InuKimi brought the cup of tea to her lips as she faced the small figure of Rin openly. She looked somehow tired and smelled of his son. That she certainly did. A smirk curved the sides of her mouth slightly as she thought the two love birds spent the night before.

That's the reason why Sesshomaru left the dinner earlier and did not even bid goodbye to one of the contestants and did not shower the others with his attention.

Suck an enamored pup.

 _Tsk._

"I beg your pardon, my Lady…" Rin started, her voice trembling as she placed her cup down. She had to blink twice to certificate she was really in the same room in which she met her Lord's mother when she suggested — more like forced — she should be a contestant of the mirror. "I did not understand."

"Of course you did not," InuKimi replied, still smirking at the girl's nervousness. Her son and his lover were very amusing beings. If only they knew how much their weakness amused her. "I asked if you have a problem following the rules. You know physical contact is forbidden during the mirror contest."

Rin lowered her head in shame. Of course the Lady Mother knew. _Of course…_ Her Lord did not make an effort to hide his marks either. On the contrary, he took her in every conceivable position he could think of. He abused her neck with love bites, her very wrists had marks of his iron grip and her lips were swollen from his harsh kisses.

So of course Lady InuKimi knew. She could even smell his scent on her. No matter how much she scrubbed herself in the morning, his scent would still linger for a while.

The thought made Rin blush.

"I could have you removed from the contest," the Lady said in an aloof tone. "Aren't you afraid of that?"

While the possibility made the already big, doe chocolate eyes widen considerably, she could not say she was afraid. In fact, she would welcome it very much. Relief washed over her and the scent and change of feelings made InuKimi furrow her brows.

"You welcome the possibility."

Rin nodded.

Her throat was constricted as she brought herself to admit in low words what she had heard before — what she should not have heard, but was at the same time glad she did.

"He will never bring himself to mate with a human such as myself."

InuKimi even opened her mouth to reply, but shut it completely not even a second later. She fell silent. The atmosphere was so… quiet and still, it made Rin hold her breath, as if afraid to bother her Lady.

She did what was right, didn't she?

How could she do anything different? She had to be honest to at least someone, as her Lord would certainly laugh at her if she said his words hurt. Hurt… Because they were real. What could he do? It was not his fault he did not love her, that he did not want to mate with her, _a human…_

"My Lady?"

InuKimi scoffed. Such a silly girl. Couldn't she see what was right in front of her eyes? Couldn't she see that she was the most important person to Sesshomaru? Was she that stupid and blind?

 _Fool!_

"And what would you do to change it?" she asked in a low tone, carefully, as if testing the girl. When she received no answer and instead saw how she turned her head to the side, as if confused, she added, "To have him mating with you?"

Silence.

Rin even opened her mouth to reply, but no answer came out. She furrowed her brows. What could she possibly do? It was not like she could force him to mate with her; or have Bakusaiga pressed against his throat. He did not _want_ to mate with her, that was answer enough.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, looking down.

Another scoff. She snapped her tongue and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What do you mean by nothing?"

Rin widened her eyes at the almost angry tone.

"Nothing, I would do nothing, InuKimi-sama."

This time she shook her head and chuckled. _Pathetic_. She was utterly pathetic. How could his son fall in love with such a pathetic, weak little thing? Looking at her doe chocolate eyes, the Lady Mother knew she did not understand her chuckle, did not understand her question and did not understand her anger.

"And do you intend on letting him go for good?"

Rin nodded.

"Pathetic…" She muttered under her breath. "You are truly pathetic."

* * *

"Lord Daisuke… It's not need— She fell silent as he managed to place her fingers around the _sakurasou_ once again. It was laced with a small piece of paper, she was dying to read, but held herself. Or did he hold her, by saying,

"Do not read it now. Just accept it as a courtesy, please." His tome was smooth, his eyes still holding that sorrowful glint.

Rin bit her bottom lip and smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay?"

There was no answer from his part as he looked for his Lady entering the carriage. He was to follow her in his white horse in a short distance. He was never to enter the vehicle with her, he was never meant to be closer to her; he was a shadow. He was her protector and only this.

"Lord Daisuke?" Rin's soft voice managed to bring his attention back to her. He blinked slowly before smiling warmly at her.

"I envy him," he commented in a low tone, his eyes fixed on the point above her head.

"Him? Who is ' _him'_?"

At his lack of answer, she craned her neck to look towards the direction in which his golden eyes were focused. She gasped when she saw the expressionless Lord staring at both of them. To anyone, he would seem the perfect image of self-restrain, but to her… To her he was livid. She could see it in the golden color of his eyes, in the way of his pupils narrowed.

Subconsciously, her hand shot to Lord Daisuke's arm, trying to get his attention back to her. If her Lord thought she was the one who wanted to be around the foreign demon, his hatred would be only target at her, not at others. She simply could not have him fighting a guest now. It would mean War and she did not want to be the cause of such a horrible thing.

"I envy him because he has you. And I despise him because even having you he doesn't keep you. I envy him because he is a lucky bastard to have you love."

She gulped, unsure of what to say.

Was their relationship so obvious to everyone? Now she knew she was not wearing his scent. It has been two days already and she made sure to have Naoko covering her very marks with special make-up, so no one would notice his love bites.

"Lord Daisuke…"

"Lady Rin…" He bowed his head and took her hand between his, bringing it to his lips. The touch made her heart race, not because of the feel of his lips, but because of fear… She feared her Lord could go mad and cause havoc in his very departure. "If you ever find yourself in need… You know you can contact me. I would gladly marry and mate someone as yourself."

His words and the truth in them made her throat constrict. She felt like crying. If only her Lord could be like Lord Daisuke… What made her most sensible to his words were the fact that his heart was destructed as hers, but even so he managed to smile and move on… Perhaps all she needed was to move on too…

"Thank you."

* * *

That was it.

There she was.

Facing the big mirror that once tested her. Hopefully, this time it would not show herself and her Lord in a steamy situation. _Hopefully…_ She blushed at the remembrance. It was the first time in which he took her and made love to her — sex, he had sex with her. A creature such as himself did not make love, he made it clear.

Before, it was a curiosity; she did not even believe it. Now it was for real… Her fate depended on it and she really expected to have what she had been training to think of. She could not even think if things did not go her way…

She was afraid.

Breaking out in a cold sweat.

The entire court was there to see her, demons gossiped. Some seemed confused — not to mention outraged — as to why the Lady chose a human — _a human,_ what a shame! — to be a contestant of her magic mirror. Some mocked her, stating that even if the mirror deemed her worthy and the Lady too, the Lord would never mate such a pathetic, weak creature.

A human? Seriously?

They could not be more right.

Or wrong.

In Sesshomaru's view, of course. He looked at her through half lidded eyes, the golden color of them almost melting her with its intensity. He waited for his mother to announce her as a contestant and for his ward — lover, soon to be mate — to step in front of the mirror.

"Our next contestant is Lady Rin of the Western Lands," InuKimi announced, ceasing the whispers and gossip altogether. The court fell silent. "Lady Rin, present yourself to the magic mirror."

Rin's heart beat so loudly as she stepped in front of the magic object, she thought that everyone in the great hall could listen to it as well.

 _Breathe… In and out… Just breathe…_ she told herself as she closed her eyes. She did not really need to see what everyone else would. She was already sure of her feelings for her Lord, what would happen was that every single person there would know as well.

As the scene unfolded in front of everyone's eyes — including her Lord — was very different from what Rin or people expected — different from what Sesshomaru expected. His heart rate increased as well as the flowered field and he with a woman in his arms walked hand to hand.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed it lightly, a small smirk — the ones he would only give _his_ Rin when he was unexpectedly happy — curving his mouth as children ran around them.

A demoness, not a human.

A demoness with silvery tresses, not pitch black hair.

A demoness with golden eyes, not chocolate doe orbs.

A demoness with a sweet smile, but that could never compare to the one of his Rin.

Children that were… demons. Full-blooded demons, not hanyōs pups. Demons… Plural, immortal beings. Not the mix that would come from his union with _his_ Rin, a mortal creature.

The great hall exploded with gossips and several commentaries. People were shocked, so very much shocked, their voices got louder and louder, causing Rin to crack an eye open and stare the scene in the mirror with… _Relief._

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She was the happiest she could ever be. It worked. The time she spent meditating was of some use. It worked!

 _It worked!_

She locked eyes with her Lord and smiled briefly, he growled — or so she thought, his expression was one of when he did — and then looked at her Lady. She shook her head and announced in a smooth voice.

"The next contestant shall be Lady Michiko of the Eastern Lands."

* * *

Sesshomaru acted so fast he barely had time to think about what he was doing before he disappeared with Rin from the great hall and brought her to the safety of their sanctuary.

 _No._

He growled.

 _No._

She was the one.

He would never let another be tested. He would face his mother and even her very wrath if she wanted to have another woman tested.

She was his and his alone. He was not going to have another female tested in front of that stupid mirror. What it showed was not right. She would never want him with another. She loved him… He heard Lord Daisuke stating he envied him for being the one she loved. She proved it countless times…

He would die before he had another; he would kill before he let her have another. The stupid Lord Daisuke would never have her. Not him, not Kohaku, no other… It did not matter their intentions, they would never be good enough for her.

They would never be worth of her.

Sesshomaru was also very much aware he was not worth of her love either, but he was selfish enough, not to let her go. She was his after all.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed surprised. Her back was against one of the mirrors and he was right in front of her, pinning her wrists down, preventing her from moving. "Let go of me."

"You are not going anywhere," he stated between clenched teeth. Next thing she knew, he was invading her mouth in an overpowering kiss.

* * *

Rin placed her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. He caressed her raven tresses and removed a few strands from her sweaty face. They were both exhausted, spent, but happy.

With a clawed finger he held her chin and brought her lips to his, kissing her slowly, savoring her sweet taste. When she gasped, he took the opportunity to run his tongue in the seams of her mouth and tease her tongue with his. She moaned; he smirked.

"Was this goodbye sex?" she asked dreamily when they broke apart. She looked at him and blushed at the intensity in his golden eyes.

 _Hn_ was all he let out as he caressed the sides of her mouth and kissed her forehead. The gesture was so unlike him, her eyes were widened.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am not done with you yet, Rin." He took her lips in another kiss and squeezed her bottom lightly. She moaned inside his mouth and ran a leg around his sensuously. Not even a second later she was on her back and he was running his nose along her calves, his tongue darting to stroke the skin behind her knees.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I am not having any other tested, Rin," he replied in a bitter intonation, very much pissed off at the scene the mirror displayed; he did not stop his caress though. On the contrary, he moved his mouth upwards, till it was positioned in the insides of her thighs.

She shivered.

"No other will be tested. You were the last," he added, running a finger up and down her juices, before sinking it into her in a fluid motion.

She moaned.

"You are the one for me…" His deep voice, so close to her sweet button made her jerk her hips upwards. He was not good with his mouth, he was excellent. A supreme god. He lapped at her hidden gem and groaned at her sinful taste. "The only one."

It was the last he said before he enclosed his mouth around her clit and moved his fingers in sync with his tongue and lips. Rin threw her head back and laced her fingers between his silver tresses, trying to dictate — futilely of course — the rhythm he should follow.

Soon, she was a moaning and trembling mess behind him. He dominated and commanded her pleasure like the truly master he was of her body. Rin could only cry out in utter delight as he guided her to paradise a couple of times. When she exploded, he lapped at her and groaned in satisfaction.

When she last reached a strong orgasm, he brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply, letting her feel her amazing taste in his tongue. At the same time, without giving her the proper rest, he filled her to the hilt very, very slowly.

With her legs laced around his waist, he could go deeper and deeper, giving them an explosive pleasure, and he could watch her very emotions with attention, but he was not closer enough, he then got on his knees, almost sitting in _seiza,_ and brought her to his arms.

Rin gasped at how deeper he was in this position, the good thing was that she could control the cadence of the movements. She sank her heels on the furred carpet and laced her arms around his neck, moving her hips tentatively as she caressed his markings.

She loved the vulnerability in his eyes. She could watch his every emotion in the golden orbs, but as soon as she touched the magenta stripes on his face, he closed them and leaned into her touch.

"Sesshomaru-sama… You are so beautiful," she confessed in a low tone, bringing her lips to shower his face with loving kisses. She kissed his forehead, right in his crescent moon — the act made his arms tighten around her, the _mokomoko_ wrap around her in a warm embrace —, the magenta markings and then the sculpted nose, sharp cheeks, the strong jaw and finally his lips. "So gorgeous…" she whispered.

It was their last time together, so she better take the best of it, to touch him, to feel him to _love_ him. She would never forgive herself if she did not make the most of it.

He did not respond as he did the same as she did, he caressed her cheekbones and kissed her forehead lovingly. He moved down and kissed her eyelids and only now Rin noticed she was crying — happiness, sadness, she did not know — the tears running down her face, till they stopped on her chin. He kissed them away too, tasting the salt in them, the bitterness and something else he did not understand… Was it love, devotion?

Soon, he was on her lips, moving his over hers slowly, seeking entrance in the most heartwarming fashion she ever saw coming from him. When she granted it, he did not shove his tongue inside her mouth, instead, he entered it lightly… As if he was making love to her mouth as he was making to her body.

It seemed like hours had passed since he started kissing her, when he let go, her lips were completely swollen and sated.

She smiled.

And gasped when he placed one hand on her hips and moved her against him in his own pace. It was still slow, but deeper. The other was on her back, to keep her in place, as he moved his lips from hers to her neck, showering the sensible skin with his kisses.

She moaned.

He nibbled at the pulse point, feeling how her heart quickened at the action. She was so fragile. If he was not careful, he could have her killed with his fang only. His _mokomoko_ tightened his hold on her, as if the idea of causing her physical pain was too much. As if he had to protect her from himself.

The rhythm they were following was too much for him. She even tried to move faster, but he did not allow. She was such an impatient little creature. Such a minx… He bit her neck in warning and stilled the movements. She tightened around him and he growled.

"Rin."

Instead of replying, she brought one of his hands to her breasts and forced him to hold the nipples between his claws. She simply loved when he did that.

Sesshomaru went back to her neck, nibbling on it carefully, deciding to mark her now or talk to her…

No.

She would never allow. He would have to do it and ask later. If she hated him, so be it. At least she would be his forever.

A groan left his lips when he felt her moving one of her hands to her core and stroked herself. He simply loved when she caressed herself in front of him, how unashamed she was of him now.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

She was close. So very close… He knew that when she exploded, she would drag him along with her. If he was to mark her, it had to be now. He intensified the movement of both of their hips and licked the junction between her shoulder and neck. She tightened around him subconsciously.

 _Hmmmmm._

It was the sound that left both of their lips when he finally sank his sharp fangs on her skin. The blood flowed fast to his mouth.

Sweet.

Marvelous.

Wonderful.

How he loved her taste.

She tightened around him and trembled in his arms. If she ever felt pain, he was not awareof. Instead, she moaned, and moaned and moaned, sinking her nails on his powerful arms as she rode the waves of an intense orgasm. He continued to move his hips against her, thrusting in the same rhythm of before as he also emptied himself inside of her.

He continued with his fangs buried deep inside of her as they came down from their highs. When he lapped at her skin, cleaning the blood and forcing the wounds closed the best he could, she moaned and opened her eyes, staring at him with a confused expression.

"You are mine, Rin," he said as if it was nothing, while he slid out of her and lowered her to lie down on the soft fur.

Silence overtook them as he removed the hair from her face and kissed her swollen lips in a chaste manner.

"My Lord… I don't… I don't understand."

Her eyes were full of tears again, and she could only think of how stupid she may look in his eyes. How could he ever like her if she was such a pathetic, weak thing? She even moved to touch the mark on her skin, but had her hand snatched away before she reached the destination. Her eyes widened as he pinned her wrists above and nuzzled the mark lovingly. He almost purred as he lapped at the skin.

"Do not touch my mark."

"I-I thought…"

"That I would not mate a human," he completed for her in a grim tone.

Truth is he heard she talking to his mother and he could not forgive himself she had heard him when he said those words to Inukimi with so much venom before.

 _I will never bring myself to mate with a human._

But Rin was not any other human. She was his human. The human that changed his world. He could not imagine himself without her anymore. It did not matter his prejudice, if he would be exactly like his father — he already was.

He loved her.

It took him a while to admit it to himself, but he loved her. He could never love another as he loved his Rin.

Human or not, she was the only one for him.

He let go of her wrists and looked at her face, she was no longer crying, but looked at him with raw curiosity.

"I can mate with any being I deem worth, Rin."

"My Lord?"

Her doe chocolate orbs were widened in surprise. Was it an apology? Was it his way to say he was sorry for causing her so much pain? Then, slowly, very slowly, the shadow of a smile took upon her lips as she caressed his magenta stripes and whispered,

"I love you."

To that he gave no response. He lowered his face to hers, but instead of kissing her lips, he kissed and nuzzled his mark affectionately. She shivered and yawned slowly as he brought her head to rest against his chest and wrapped both his arms and _mokomoko_ around her, almost molding frame her against him.

When he noticed her breath becoming even, he kissed her forehead and whispered to himself.

"You are mine, Rin. My mate…"

… _Forever._

* * *

 **A/N – Aaaaaand that's all, kids!**

 **Not all for today, but forever. Yeap, that's the end of this shortfic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it has a lot of loose endings, but if I was to tie each of them, it would be a longfic, not a short one xD**

 **I know Sesshomaru is more OOC (quite OOC, if I may say) in this chapter, but I had no clue on how to work his feelings, since it's the end of this fic, I thought that maybe having him acting OOC would not do much harm, hope you agree with me, hehe.**

 **I also was not sure of finishing it here or have another scene with InuKimi, but I decided it was best if I ended the story with them, instead of his mother. Love her, but she isn't the main focus. As for the first scene, is it a dream or reality…? It's up to you!**

 **Aaaaand, I updated another fanfic (not a hot as this one, but there will be some lemons) called Mating Policies and I'd love to have you reading that one as well, if you feel like of course. I do intend on updating an angst (my fav genre) / romance when college is over, but I won't be able to do it till July, so you know…**

 **As for the readers of my ByaRuki fics, I did not forget them. I will absolutely finish them. Don't worry. I shall be back from my break in July. See you then and love you as well :3**

 **Now… Would you mind reviewing this chapter for me? I'd love to read your thoughts on this final installment. Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know what you think! Don't forget to tell me what you did think of this more descriptive lemon of mine xD**

 **And see you on my other works!**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins.**


End file.
